A Real American Hero
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: Kim Possible GIJoe. While graduating high school and preparing for their future, Ron Stoppable makes a hard decision that will change his life and the lives of his loved ones forever. Dedicated to all members of the armed forces and their families.
1. Recruitment

_This fanfiction is dedicated to Private First Class Timothy J. Webb of the United States Marine Corps as of April 13, 2007. You and your brothers and sisters in the Corps make us proud, Marine. Semper Fidelis._

_**GI Joe**__** is the codename for America's daring, highly trained special mission force.  
**_

_**Its purpose: to defend human freedom against **__**COBRA**__**: a ruthless terrorist organization determined to rule the world.**_

**Kim Possible**

**GI Joe**

_**A Real American Hero**_

**Chapter 1: Recruitment **

"The project was a failure, Sir," Dr. Director explained nervously to the three men in uniform studying the video monitors before them.

"Maybe, maybe not," one of the three men spoke up, pausing the screen. His blue eyes narrowed before he stood to his feet. "His file says he has minor training at Yamanouchi in Tai Shing Pek Kwar. And also has much combat experience with Kim Possible."

"That's correct, General Colton," Dr. Director replied awkwardly.

"And may I ask why Global Justice hasn't given him opportunities to hone his skills?" the General asked, as the two other men present turned their attention to Dr. Director.

"Sir, he's… clumsy and more than slightly distractible." Dr. Director said as sweat trickled down her forehead. "He's far too much of a free spirit to be of use."

"And Ms. Possible is more qualified? Judging by the files, she's far more uncontrollable; if nothing else, this young man has shown all the virtues that we're looking for." The General replied with a cold expression. "As for clumsy and distractible? I was too once. We all were. And if a Joe I trained had been more focused on what she was doing than Duke's ass, she'd have both eyes right now." He said, causing Dr. Director and one of his companions to flush. "You have no place to speak of distractibility."

"Yes, General," Dr. Director gulped.

"If you won't do it, then there's only one thing to do," the General said, turning back to his companions.

"Are you sure he's cut out for this, Joseph?" a general in a wheelchair said, sitting tall.

"He'll have to go through hell, but I think he can do it," the youngest of the three spoke up, standing beside the handicapable general. "Since he isn't transferring from the military, he'll have to take the Agents' entry… And the Sergeant can make almost anyone into a Joe."

"Then it's decided. Can you bring him in, Director?" the lead General asked, turning to the woman who nodded and left the room.

-----

Ron Stoppable sighed as he leaned against his locker. "Dear Mr. Stoppable, we appreciate you showing interest in our college, but we are afraid we must decline your acceptance at this time…" He muttered to himself. Every application he sent was returned with the same response. "Gotta send more … there's gotta be a college somewhere that will accept me…"

"Hey, Ron!" He jumped at the sound of his girlfriend's voice behind him. He quickly shoved his rejection letter into his pocket and forced a grin to the beautiful redhead approaching him.

"Hey, KP, someone's in a bon-diggity good mood today." He said noticing the fact she was wearing a beaming smile.

"I got college letters back today," she grinned, "I was accepted at all of them. All I have to do is pick the college closest to yours and we're all set!" Kim exclaimed, "Maybe we'll even get to go to the same school! That would be spankin'!"

"Yeah, it would," Ron forced down a grimace.

"So, have you gotten any letters back yet?" Kim asked, wrapping her arms around his as they started to leave the school.

"Nah, not yet, KP," Ron found it disturbing how easy it was getting to lie to her about his college plans, or lack thereof.

"Ok," Kim nodded as they walked. "Let me know as soon as you get them, and we'll decide on what you want to do and where you want to go, ok? We don't have that much time left, so you better get with it, Mr. Stoppable," Kim bumped against him playfully.

"The lack of baddie activity has helped, hasn't it?" Ron asked, changing the subject. "Wonder where all of them went? I know not all of them are in prison."

"Who knows? Maybe they finally quit," Kim shrugged as they continued out of the school on to Kim's car. "I'm not going to complain," she said as she sat down in the driver's seat and fastened her seatbelt. Kim started the engine and turned on the radio; both teens fell silent when a news report aired instead of music.

"Earlier today, the Indonesian American Embassy was attacked by the Terrorist organization Red Shadows. GI Joe was dispatched and successfully drove off the attack, apprehending several Red Shadow members. There were no civilian casualties, though five Joes were killed and three injured in the battle. Reasons for the attack are unknown; we will report as news breaks…" The reporter informed, "In entertainment news, Britina was recently seen with old flame …" Kim changed the channel.

"That's one of the reasons I'm kind of glad we haven't gotten many hits," Kim said softly as she pulled out of the parking lot. "I'm all about taking risks, but what those people do…villains with insane plots is one thing, but dealing with terrorists who'd rather kill you than brag about what they plan to do is something different."

"No big, KP. We handle the super villains; GI Joe handles the big guys like COBRA, Red Shadows, HYDRA," Ron said, leaning the seat back.

"Ron, HYDRA is a comic book villain group; it's not real." Kim smirked as Ron rolled his eyes, but then she grew serious. "But it is getting a lot more dangerous out there." She said as she and Ron climbed out of her car. "Staying for dinner?"

"Nah … I gotta … mail some more letters." He mumbled the last part under his breath. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, KP," he said, moving around to her side of the car to give her a quick peck.

"Ok," She said, mildly concerned at Ron turning down food. "Night, Ron…" She said, turning and entering the house, missing the tube opening at Ron's feet.

---

"Oh, come on!" Dr Drakken cursed as their police transfer bus hit yet another pothole. "There's plenty of road; why are you aiming for those blasted things?!"

"Oh, put a sock in it, Dr. D," Shego rolled her eyes as she leaned back in her seat.

"Your unconcerned words hurt, Shego," Drakken crossed his arms and pouted. "WE STILL HAVE RIGHTS! I DEMAND MY RIGHT TO SMOOTH, SAFE TRANSPORT!" Drakken shouted before a loud explosion rocked the bus, sending it to its side. Drakken and Shego yelped as they fell on top of each other and on top of the two criminals in the seat across from them.

"I don't know how, but this has to be your fault," Shego complained pulling herself off her employer.

The rear hatch of the bus was then blown off, and men in blue uniforms with a red symbol in the shape of a king cobra on their chests started pulling the criminals out.

"I'm looking for Andrew Lipsky and Shelia Goh," An attractive, dark-haired woman in skintight black leather and eye glasses said, looking over the orange-clad criminals. "Or perhaps you will know them better as Dr. Drakken and Shego." She said, turning her bored eyes onto the duo. "Ah. Destro, I found them."

"Drakken and Shego, I presume…" A tall man who looked like he had his whole head dipped in liquid metal approached the azure-skinned scientist and his mint-hued mistress. "I come to you to offer you a privileged opportunity. I am Destro, and this lady, my companion, you may call the Baroness."

"What do you want, Chromedome?" Shego snorted before throwing her hands up as the masked soldiers all aimed their rifles at her.

"Stand down," Destro said, holding up a hand. "You are as spirited as I expected, Shego." He smiled. "To the untrained eye, you are a bumbling fool and a has-been hero. But your latest attempt at world domination was… most impressive. It brought attention to my leader and client. He would like you to join our organization. You want to rule the world, Dr Drakken, but you cannot do this alone. Join us, and the world will be yours. All you must do is swear your allegiance to COBRA."

"I work for me and no one else, Destructo, or whatever your name is!" Drakken snorted.

"That's too bad… Kill them." Destro said, turning his back.

Drakken's eyes widened when the soldiers raised their rifles again. "WAIT! WAIT!" Destro turned back. "Is there a 401K plan?"

Shego nodded quickly as well.

Destro narrowed his eyes and stomped toward the madman. "There is in fact… a 401K and paid sick leave and vacation."

"Paid sick leave? I'm in. Shego?" Drakken nodded, taking Destro's hand in a hand shake. "Shego?"

"Do I have a choice?" Shego asked through gritted teeth.

"No," Baroness answered, looking at her nails.

"I'm in…"

"Very good," Destro nodded, "The Commander will be most pleased. Let us go. Soldiers, kill the rest; no evidence." He ordered, and Shego closed her eyes tight at the sound of the automatic rifle file and the monetary screams.

---

"I wish you wouldn't do that…" Ron murmured as he hit the floor in Dr. Director's office. "Where's KP?"

"Hello, Mr. Stoppable," Dr. Director greeted. "It's you we have business with today actually."

"Me? Please tell me you're not doing that Ron-factor thing again…" Ron groaned as Rufus stuck his head out of his pocket and agreed.

"No, though it does have something to do with that. Let me ask you something, Mr. Stoppable; what are your plans for after high school?" Dr Director said, leaning across her desk and looking him in the eye.

"Oh … well … I was thinking of going to college," Ron said, scratching his head. "I haven't decided which yet; everyone wants a piece of the Ron-man, you know?"

"Odd way of showing it with rejection letters," Dr. Director smirked as Ron deflated.

"I'll figure something out," Ron replied in a defeated tone. "I always came out on top before…"

"Would be interested in another option besides college?" Dr. Director offered.

"Join Global Justice? Thanks but no thanks; your uniforms look too itchy…" Ron said shook his head.

"Our roster is quite full, so, no, I'm not offering you that. Would you come with me, please?" Dr. Director said, standing up from her desk and moving to a side door. Ron followed her into a small room with three men sitting at a desk. "Ronald, this is General Colton, General Hawk, and…"

"Call me Duke," the blond on the end gave a nod.

"What is this?" Ron asked as Dr. Director saluted and exited the room, closing the door behind her.

"Have a seat, Mr. Stoppable," Duke said, motioning to the chair before the desk. "We'd like to discuss a potential future with our organization…"

---

Kim shifted on the couch in her home as she sat around with her family and Ron's. Hana shifted in her adopted mother's arms, sensing the room's uneasiness. Ron had called them both and said he had some major announcement he wanted to tell them all at the same time, so there they were, waiting patiently for him to arrive from wherever he'd been.

"He's here," Mrs. Possible said as she entered the room followed by a clearly nervous Ron.

"This better be important, Ronald," Mr. Dr. P said from his lounge chair, "Jim and Tim aren't used to sitting still this long. I had to bribe them with a sample of the new J400 rocket fuel."

"Oh, it is, Mr. Dr. P…" Ron said, shifting from foot to foot. "KP… you've been accepted to all the schools you applied to, right?"

"Yeah," Kim said slowly before her eyes lit up. "I know what this is about! You finally got your acceptance letters back!"

"Yes, I did, and … I was denied at every school I applied…" Ron said, avoiding eye contact from anyone. "That's why I wanted to tell you to just go at the best school for you, and not worry about me."

"What? No, I'm not leaving you behind," Kim said before anyone else could get a word in.

"I've already decided what I need to do, and really, it's the only real option I have besides staying at Smarty Mart for the rest of my life." Ron said, glancing around the room.

"So… what are you going to do, Son?" Mr. Stoppable asked.

Ron took a deep breath and pulled a pamphlet from his back pocket. "I was approached earlier by some guys who said they saw some potential in me …and you always did say I was Potential Boy, KP…"

"Ron… what have you done?" Kim asked, a worried clump forming in her throat.

"I've enlisted… with G.I. Joe."

**To Be Continued … **

**I know I have other fics in progress, but after attending my best friend's graduation and becoming a Marine, I had to vent some of the pride and worry I have for him. This story is dedicated to all who serve in the Military, not just the U.S., but everywhere, who stand to defend their homeland. Snap Salute!**


	2. Like a Lamb to the Slaughterhouse

"_He was just a young man  
When he first heard the call  
Come and join in the battle  
Come and give us your all  
And he rose up to follow  
Leaving all else behind  
And he joined in this song  
When he reached the front lines _

It's an honor to serve  
To join in the fight  
To lift up my voice  
And to lay down my life  
Giving glory to God  
Seeking none in return  
It's an honor, an honor to serve"

-Ray Boltz "The Call: An Honor to Serve"

**Chapter 2: Like a Lamb to the Slaughterhouse **

Kim was stunned as she sat back on her couch and stared at her boyfriend. She felt … nothing, complete numbness.

"But I thought GI Joe required service in another branch of the military first," Mr. Stoppable spoke up with a shaky voice.

"Normally they do, but when recruits come in from agencies, they're put through twelve weeks of intense training at the GI Joe camp near their headquarters in Nevada." Ron explained, nervously fiddling with his thumbs. "I'll be going through that."

"So, when are you leaving?" Mrs. Possible asked softly.

The Friday after Graduation," Ron said with a small smile.

"That's … that's not even a month away …" Mrs. Possible glanced to the calendar on the wall.

"Wow, Ron's going to be a Joe!" Jim said gleefully.

"That's so cool!" Tim replied in the same voice and tone.

"Yo!"

"Joe!"

"Are you sure this is what you want to do, son?" Mr. Possible said, holding eye contact with his daughter's boyfriend and lifelong friend.

"Me and KP have been fighting the good fight for a long time, Mr. Dr. P. I actually think I'm somewhat good at it," Ron smiled. "I like making a difference."

A smile started to grow on Mr. Dr. P's face, but it fell when the sound of the kitchen door slamming drew everyone's attention to a retreating redhead running from the house.

They all glanced from Kim's now empty seat to the door again. "I'll talk to her," Ron said as Mrs. Possible started to stand.

Ron quickly followed Kim out the back door. He didn't have to look for her. He knew where she went when she was upset, the same place they both went when things didn't go the way they wanted.

"Can I come up?" Ron said as he slowly scaled the wooden planks on the tree holding the treehouse.

"Your treehouse …" Kim sniffled, and Ron scaled the rest of the way up into their old playhouse.

Kim was seated on the floor in front of the old, worn couch, her legs pulled to her chest with her face resting on her knees.

"Kim …" Ron started as he sat down beside her.

"We were supposed to go to college together, have a normal, bad-guy-free life," Kim stated with a sniffle, "I'd go through law school, become a lawyer, and you'd... I dunno, be either a cook or sensei in your own Monkey Kung Fu dojo; we'd have a big house, two or three kids and live happily ever after."

"I never thought you'd want to give up helping people," Ron said looking at the wall in front of him.

"I don't want to stop. That's why I want to be a lawyer, help people that way…" Kim said, leaning back against the couch. "I'm just getting tired of fighting … aren't you?"

"But just because we're getting tired of fighting doesn't mean the bad guys are. If anything, the last few years have taught me that people like that are relentless," Ron said, sounding more serious than Kim had ever heard. "That's what we're all about, isn't it, KP? Making sure they don't hurt people… that's what GI Joe is all about. That's why I want to join up, let them help me become better."

"But you could be killed … those guys GI Joe fights, they're not playing around like Drakken or Killagan …" Kim rubbed her eyes.

"I could get killed walking down the street, even more likely on that scooter of mine," He said with a smile. "This is something I have to do, Kimmie. I understand if you don't agree and don't want to stand by and wait for me while I'm in training. Last I heard Josh was …" He was cut off by a tackle onto his back by a not-so-surprisingly strong, smaller girl.

"Shut up, you," She said, kissing his nose as a few stray tears dropped to his cheek from her eyes as she hovered over him. "I don't care if you decided to become Zorpox again. I'd stand by you and pay your bail when you get busted."

"Love you, KP," Ron said, kissing her softly. He pulled back in confusion at her stunned expression

"That's the first time you ever said that …" Kim said in awe before grinning. "Say it again."

"Love you, KP," Ron chuckled as Kim laid her head on his chest.

"I like the sound of that…" she sighed, cuddling up to him ignoring the sounds of straining plywood. "Do you really have to go for twelve whole weeks? That's a long time …"

"It'll seem like no time at all," Ron said, stroking her crimson locks. "Promise."

"I'll hold you to that one, Ron," She said, nuzzling his neck, bringing another loud creak from the floorboards.

"Fair enough, but you didn't say it back," Ron said, tickling the small of her back. "I give some Ron-love, so I want some Kim-love in return. Stop being a hog or no more Ronshine."

"Fair enough," Kim said, getting on her hands and knees to hover completely over the blond. "Ron Stoppable, I love you. Happy now? Good." She said, giving him a rough kiss before he could respond … right as the limb holding up the treehouse gave way.

The treehouse fell and shattered to pieces as it struck the unforgiving ground. "Ron!" Kim coughed, shoving the broken plywood and scattered pieces of children's furniture off the pair as they laid on the ground and broken floorboards. "Are you ok?" she asked worriedly at her dust covered best friend/boyfriend.

"KP…" Ron breathed deeply. "You weren't kiddin' 'bout those fireworks …"

Kim and Ron looked at each other for a few moments before bursting into laughter.

---

Time flew faster than either teen wanted. Time, it seemed, always had a knack for speeding up when something unpleasant loomed on the horizon. School came and went, graduation passed, and the fateful Friday morning came.

Anne Possible was already in tears as her husband pulled out of the drive with Jim and Tim riding in the back of her van. Kim had stayed the night with Ron, and James had volunteered to drive them to the bus stop where Ron and the other recruits would be picked up.

"He'll be fine, Anne," James patted her hand as they pulled up to the Stoppable home. "He knows better than to do _that_ to our Kimmie-cub."

She just nodded before hiding a smile as Kim and Ron walked out of the house, followed by his parents, his mother carrying Hana. Anne smiled when she saw Kim walking with a slight bounce in her step. The girl seemed to glow despite the sadness that was in her emerald eyes.

Mr. and Mrs. Possible climbed out of the van to help them all get in. Anne leaned in to give her daughter a hug and whispered softly in her ear. "Your first?"

Kim flushed brightly. "We were careful … I promise … Can we just go now before Daddy notices anything?" she mumbled quickly.

Meanwhile, Ron stood before Mr. Dr. P and held out his hand to shake his, but yelped when Mr. Possible pulled him into a tight hug, patting the fresh scratches on his back under his shirt roughly. "I'm proud of you, son, but you better always come home to _your_ Kimmie-cub, understand?"

"You mean your Kimmie-cub, Mr. Dr. P?" Ron asked, and Mr. Possible shook his head.

"She hasn't been solely mine for a long time now, Ron," He said, patting his shoulder. "Now, we better go, so you're not late."

The van ride to the bus stop was one held in silence, everyone noticing the fact Kim's grip on Ron's arm was causing his lower arm and hand to turn a pale blue.

"What's going on?" Ron asked in confusion at the sight of a large crowd at the bus stop. "I thought I was the only one from Middleton going."

"You are," Anne Possible said in a tone that said she knew something few in the car did.

Ron's jaw went slack when he saw his football team teammates, the cheerleaders, even Bonnie, and his graduating class all gathered at the stop, some holding signs with his name on them, others with GI Joe symbols.

Ron stared in shock as the crowd cheered when he climbed out of the Possible family van.

"Go be a hero, Ron!" Monique said quickly kissing his cheek.

"Do us proud, GI Joe!" Felix added with a proud nod.

"I … wow …" Ron nodded thankfully before coming to Mr. Barkin. "Mr. B?" he flushed when Barkin snapped his heels together, went ramrod straight, and brought his hand to his brow.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I'm sure it's not too late to back out…" Mr. Stoppable asked, tears running down his cheeks. Ron turned to his father and nodded firmly. "I'm so proud of you, son…" Mr. Stoppable said as he hugged his son tightly, Mrs. Stoppable joining quickly. Even Hana moved her little arms around Ron's neck.

"Make sure you tell us all about it when you get back, Ron," Jim and Tim said, smiling proudly up at the blond.

"Sure will," Ron said, nodding and patting the twins' shoulders.

"Take care of yourself, Ron," Anne said, crying openly as she hugged the boy tightly, then turned to cling to her husband's arm.

"I will … hold the fort together, Mr. Dr. P," Ron said, grabbing James' hand, only to be pulled into another bone-breaking hug.

"We'll be there at your graduation," Mr. Possible said, sniffing back his own tears.

Finally, Ron turned to the one goodbye he was dreading the most.

"KP …" He said awkwardly.

"Say goodbye and you won't have to worry about your drill sergeant beating you down," Kim sniffled.

"Rufus, buddy …" Ron said, pulling his pet from his pocket. "They dont' allow pets where I'm going … I'm counting on you to watch over KP for me."

Rufus gave a teary-eyed salute before Ron passed him over to Kim, who placed him in her cargo pants' pocket. She didn't see it coming at all as he grabbed her, tipped her back and gave her the deepest, hardest kiss she had ever even heard of.

When they finally broke for air and he helped her back to her feet. "I love you …" she whispered, ignoring the whistles and cat calls.

"I'll be home soon," He said, giving her a much gentler kiss. He then turned and took his duffle bag from his father. He turned to the crowd just before he climbed on the waiting bus. He lifted a trembling hand "Y-Yo… Joe!" he said in a shaky voice, earning a roaring applause from the crowd.

Ron turned and climbed on to the bus, and as the doors closed and the engine started, the emotional mask Kim was wearing broke along with the strength in her knees.

She melted into the arms that caught her, preventing her from hitting the ground. "He'll be home soon," came the soothing voice of the last person she expected to care. "He'll be back, wait and see," Bonnie said, holding Kim off the ground.

---

The bus ride was long and gravely quiet as all the recruits remained seated, staring forward as the bus drove through the desert. It was well into the night when it finally reached its destination and Ron's rear was begging for some rest. As soon as the bus came to a stop, a tall man stomped on to the bus.

He was massively built, muscle on top of muscle, wearing camo uniform pants, a blue tank top, a whistle around his neck, a marine flat brim cover, and a pair of sunglasses. "ALRIGHT, YOU MAGGOTS, GET THE HELL OFF THIS DAMNED BUS AND GET IN A LINE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SITTING THERE FOR? YOU THINK THIS IS YOUR TIME? YOU HAVE NO TIME, MOVE IT! MOVE IT! MOVE IT!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Ron and the recruits stumbled all over themselves trying to climb off the bus with the giant screaming at them the whole way. It took them only a few moments to form a line beside the bus.

"This is pathetic," the man said, marching back and forth before the group of recruits. "This is what the United States gives me to work with? Do you think you have what it takes to be a GI Joe?" He said, stopping and getting in Ron's face. "You think you can be a GI Joe, Opie? What's the matter, maggot? Andy feed you too much, Aunt Bea baby you? THOSE DAYS ARE OVER, MAGGOT!

"My name is of no consequence to you. To others, you may refer to me as Sergeant Slaughter, to my face, you will refer to me as Sir. Refer to me as anything else and you will be punished," Slaughter said, continuing his stomp. "Speak without permission, you will be punished. Think without permission, you will be punished. Eat without permission, you will be punished. Take a shit without permission, you will be punished. Pass gas without permission, you will be punished. Die without permission, you will be posthumously punished. Am I clear?"

At the opposite end of the line one of the recruits sneezed. Sergeant Slaughter froze completely. "Did I give you permission to excrete your mucus, Maggot?" The young man froze in horror. "Are you trying to make me think I'm getting forgetful? And thus saying I'm getting old? Are you trying to tell me this, Maggot?"

"N-No, Sir …" the young man stammered.

"I didn't hear that," Slaughter got in his face.

"SIR, NO, SIR!" He shouted.

"That's more like it …" Slaughter smiled. "All of you pieces of trash face the ground and give me two hundred and fifty push ups. NOW!"

Slaughter continued his pacing as the group did their push ups. "You will spend the next twelve weeks here with me, as my guests, in my home, the Slaughterhouse. Upon the completion of those twelve weeks, you will leave here one of two ways. The first and most favorable way is as more than a man, you will be a Joe. The second way will be in a ditty bag, an itty, bitty, ditty bag."

"That took too long," Slaughter said as they struggled to get back to their feet after their push ups. "You're in luck, though, as we are on a tight schedule. When I call your name, you will come to me." Slaughter said, pulling out his massive knife. "It's time for a haircut."

Not long after the group were back in line, all of their heads completely bald. The only real difference was a few here and there were bleeding. "Now that's more like it. Hair is a right you have yet to earn. Food is a right you have yet to earn. Bathing is a right you have yet to earn. Work hard and you may, I say you MAY earn those rights. But remember, from this moment on, you have no family outside this house. You have no girlfriends, wives, lovers, outside this house. You belong to me now."

Ron's eyes flashed blue for a moment. "DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO USE THAT MYSTICAL MONKEY SHIT, MAGGOT?" Slaughter said, picking Ron up by the throat and shoving him to the ground. "Don't look surprised! We knew all about what you could do before you came here, and let me just say all your skills right now mean precisely DICK! You know nothing until I teach it to you. You are a pathetic baby still sucking your mother's damned tit. Don't worry, though, Sergeant Slaughter will help you grow up."

The Sergeant pointed to a large wooden building. "Inside there are your bunks, labeled with your name and new clothes laid out for you. I suggest you all get a good night's sleep, because tomorrow will be fun." Slaughter stated with a sadistic grin.

"I think we're gonna die…" Ron whispered as he and the recruits made their way to the bunks

"We're all gonna die, dude." Another recruit whimpered beside him.

"I meant soon." Ron clarified.

"So did I."

**To Be Continued … **


	3. Got To Get Tough

**Chapter 3: Got To Get Tough**

Ron made his way into the barracks with the other recruits. He began stowing his gear when the last voice he wanted to hear spoke up behind him. "What are you doing here?"

Ron lifted his head and slowly turned to the bunk across from his. "Du?"

"You were recruited?" Will Du asked, standing tall and obnoxious. "Why were_you_ recruited?"

"Me? Why would the most elite military team in the world want an old stick in the mud like you?" Ron asked with a contemplative expression.

"Is there a problem here, Maggots?" Slaughter's booming voice spoke from behind the two.

"Yes, I would like to issue a formal complaint. This child should not be here. It's bad enough he and his girlfriend attempt to play vigilante, but now he wants to play Soldier." Du said without missing a beat.

"Is that a fact?" Slaughter tilted his head, "You want to complain, then come with me. I'll show you where you can drop the complaint."

Slaughter led the smug Will Du into the back of the barracks to a dark room. "You can put any and all complaints right here." Slaughter said, and before Du could ask, his face was shoved into a used, stopped up toilet. "WHILE YOU'RE DOWN THERE, YOU PIECE OF SHIT, CLEAN UP ALL THAT OTHER SHIT, GET RID OF IT AND YOUR 'COMPLAINT'!"

Slaughter walked back in. "Anyone else want to bitch?" he looked around at the suddenly silent room. "Good. Now get to sleep; after you all get your nice long beauty sleep, I'll wake you for our little morning 'jog'."

Ron climbed into the hard mattress and tried to get comfortable. After an hour of tosses, he quietly climbed out of bed, glanced up to see Will dragging himself from the bathroom, grumbling before collapsing on his own bunk. "Night, Willie," Ron whispered at the Agent-turned-recruit, who lifted a specific finger in response.

The blond chuckled and pulled a small wallet sized picture and a piece of scotch tape from the large case at the foot of his bunk. He climbed back in bed and taped the picture of the grinning redhead to the metal bedpost. "Goodnight, KP. Love ya…" he whispered, unaware that at that moment several hundred miles away Kim was doing the same.

---

"UP AND AT 'UM, MAGGOTS!" Slaughter bellowed as he kicked open the door to the barracks.

Ron groaned as he sat up and looked at the clock above the doorway that read 2 a.m.

"It's time to get up and stretch your legs! You have thirty seconds get your gear on and line up." Slaughter barked, and the group stared. "TWENTY-FIVE SECONDS!"

Ron and the others quickly busied themselves dressing in their training fatigues and lining up before the towering Sgt. Slaughter.

"You're six seconds late, you pieces of filth; that's an extra six miles to your daily twelve mile jog." Slaughter stated with a stiff lip.

By the time the eighteen mile jog around the desert was completed, the recruits were all barely standing. "That was a good warm up, wasn't it, pukes?" Slaughter asked as he stood before them, unfazed from going along with them. "Now it's time for the real fun; start with fifty push ups followed by fifty jumping jacks. EAT THE DIRT LIKE GOOD MAGGOTS!" Slaughter bellowed and the recruits dove for the ground and began their push ups in time with Slaughter's loud count.

"Now, filth, let's use this playground," Slaughter motioned to several obstacles including running tires, low barbwire fences, a climbing wall, a rope across a pit, and a climbing rope. "NOW, GET YOUR ASSES MOVING! MOVE IT! MOVE IT! MOVE IT! TWENTY LAPS AROUND THE COURSE NOW!"

Slaughter stood with his hands on his hips as Ron, Will, and the Recruits struggled through the obstacle course. He glanced down when the cell phone on his belt began to buzz. "Slaughter." He answered.

"Hello, Sergeant, how're the recruits doing?" Duke asked as Slaughter watched the group, and a smirk formed on his lips when he noticed Ron and Will were easily out doing the others.

"The most pathetic piles of shit I have ever seen," Slaughter responded. "Though I have to say Possible's bitch might actually have something relating to a dick and possibly even some balls. But that might just be wishful thinking."

"Stoppable has some martial arts history first with working with his girlfriend, who knows multiple styles of martial arts, but also from training some at Yamanouchi. Master Sensei Kenshiro endorsed him highly when I spoke to him over the phone." Duke stated, "That's why I'm thinking about putting him with Snake Eyes for his specialty training."

"Eyes would do him well, if he can survive the shit I'm going to put him through," Slaughter grinned evilly, "It seems he finds my course too easy. I'm gonna have to play with the design after I put the maggots to bed tonight."

"Just don't kill him, Sergeant, Duke out." Duke said as he hung up.

"Think this is too easy, do you, boy?" Slaughter chewed on his lower lip as Ron made it across the last wall of the course and collapsed to the ground in a heap. "I'll show you easy…"

---

"I swear, girlfriend, you're so perky, if I didn't know better, I'd say you OD'd on caffeine this morning."" Monique teased across the booth at Bueno Nacho.

"Meh…" Kim mumbled as she poked at her taco salad.

"He's only been gone for two days!" Monique shook her head.

"Fifty six hours, twenty one minutes… and…" she paused to look at her watch. "Fourteen seconds."

"Are you going to waste away counting down the seconds till he gets out of boot camp?" Monique asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Is there a problem with that?" Kim mumbled.

"Yes, because Ron will use that Monkey Kung Fu on my sexy ass if anything happens to you!" Monique pointed out hotly. "Not to mention any other fighting tricks he learns over there!"

"Sexy ass?" Kim quirked an eyebrow.

"It is, Kim; I check to make sure it retains its sexiness every morning when I wake up," Monique stated matter-of-factly. "It's truly a work of art."

"Right…" Kim drawled as she went back to poking her salad.

"Speaking of which, I have an idea that might just make you _and_ Ron both feel better," Monique gave a devious smile.

"Oh?" Kim asked, vaguely interested now.

"Let's get some snapshots of you and send them over to our little soldier boy," Monique beamed.

"Monique, we just had senior pictures taken a few months ago," Kim rolled her eyes but snapped back to her best female friend as she started to giggle darkly.

"Yeah, I know," Monique smile went wider. "I'm talking about pictures your mom doesn't need to see. Pictures that would make your dad have a coronary. You know? Show him what he's got waiting for him when he gets done."

"Not like he hasn't already seen it all already…" Kim smiled slyly with a faint flush to her cheeks.

Monique made a full stop and starred at the redhead as if she'd grown a second head. "You mean…" Monique questioned, and Kim gave a shy nod in reply. "Dish… Now!"

"Only once," Kim whispered as she glanced around the restaurant to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "We… um… it happened the night before he left for boot camp…"

"Ahuh, ahuh," Monique nodded enthusiastically.

"It was a little weird… awkward… but wonderful…" Kim sighed dreamily.

"And Ron… details, Possible, details!" Monique nodded again.

"Well… I'm not one to kiss and tell but…" She glanced around again. "You know how Ron has some really big hands?" Monique nodded mutely. "And you know how they say that… it sometimes corresponds with that?" Monique nodded again, beginning to resemble a bobblehead doll. "They weren't lying." She said, causing both girls to break into giggles.

"So… about those pictures…" Monique quirked an eyebrow.

Kim blinked and looked away in thought for a moment before shrugging. "Why not?"

---

Shego hugged herself as she stood in the corner of the Cobra Fortress, watching Drakken and Dr. Mindbender scurry over different vehicle and weapon prints. She glanced across the room and spotted the Dreadnoks staring at her. She was used to the idea of men staring at her body, what with her choice of uniform, but the thugs were far more disturbing.

"Are you cold?"

Shego jumped slightly to see the leather-clad woman known as the Baroness leaning against the doorway staring at her. "What?"

"I asked if you were cold," Baroness said as she pushed her glasses up on her nose and casually walked toward her. "Cobra Commander wishes for your company."

"Cobra Commander? Wow, he went out of his way for original names, didn't he?" Shego chuckled, but Baroness just gave a knowing smile. "If you would come with me, please; it is not wise to keep him waiting."

Shego shrugged and followed the brunette out of the room, toward the central part of the fortress.

Baroness led her to a pair of large doors, pausing at a hand scanner. "Step back a moment," Baroness instructed as she removed one of her gloves and pressed her hand on the scanner. A moment later, the large doors opened. "Step forward, he is awaiting you." Baroness said, stepping aside.

The doors closed behind her as Shego walked into the barely lit throne room decorated with Cobra banners. "Welcome, my dear…" a hissing voice echoed as a large throne rose from the floor.

"Cobra Commander, I presume," she said, noting the man sitting on the throne. He was dressed in a blue uniform with a blue helmet connected to reflective silver faceplate.

"Shelia Goforth, Shelly to your friends," Cobra Commander hissed as he rose from his throne and approached the pale-skinned woman. "Graduate of Yale with a Masters in Sociology and Human Development. Engaged twice, both men murdered by enemies of your brothers. Former hero and member of Team Go, now associated with Dr. Drakken and occasionally with Team Possible."

Shego's eyes widened at her once-deeply buried history. "I've done my homework. You have a lot of potential, my dear," The Commander said as he walked around her like a wolf stalking its prey. "But the question is, dear Shego, for what?"

"Care to translate?" Shego asked, narrowing her eyes at the Commander.

"You've done a lot of things that we would consider beneficial in our line of work," Cobra Commander stated as he continued pacing around her. "But nothing that would truly brand you a terrorist. Yet, on the other side of the coin, your work in Team Go and the occasions where you've helped Team Possible have made you quite the potential hero."

"There a point to this?" Shego asked, looking at her gloved fingers.

"Yes. You see, you're, if nothing else, a mercenary. I brought Dr. Drakken into my organization for his skills in advanced technology," Cobra Commander explained, "You, my dear, are simple case of right time, right place."

"Then why wasn't I killed like the other prisoners?" Shego asked, not buying Cobra Commander's story.

The masked man came to a stop to stand face to face with the woman. "Two reasons: One, Drakken would likely not join our cause if we shoot down his ally in front of him. And two: like I said, your skills could be useful." He turned his back to her. "You could be useful, but soldiers like you are a dime a dozen."

"Are you calling me common? Listen here, you jerk," Shego growled as she lit up her hands. "Why don't I just show you just how common I am!"

"Please do," Cobra Commander said, not even glancing in her direction.

Shego growled and went to strike the masked terrorist, only to gasp as the coppery taste of blood flooded her mouth accompanied by a firm, hard pressure to her abdomen.

She went to her knees as Cobra Commander recoiled his fist, and was barely able to regain focus before Cobra Commander kicked her in the jaw, sending her hard on her back. "Drakken spoiled you," Cobra Commander said as he crouched, pushing all his weight into his knee on her sternum. She gasped when he leaned forward with one hand on her throat, the other holding both her flaming wrists above her head.

"Do as you're ordered without question, and you will continue to be treated as a mercenary." The mask man hissed as Shego stared at her own face reflected in his mask. "Defy me, and I may have to find… other uses for you." He said, glancing over her body before finally releasing her.

'Who is this guy?' Shego asked silently as she slowly pulled her sore battered body off the floor and spat the blood that was forced into her mouth onto the floor. 'He's good… very good… I couldn't touch him… who the hell can take a guy like this down?'

_Got to get tough, Yo, Joe_

_Got to get tough, Yo, Joe_

Sergeant Slaughter frowned as all the rapidly moving targets on the far side of the range were quickly obliterated from machine gun fire. "Not bad. Now let's see you pukes do the same thing with a seven second window."

_You've gotta stand tall when it comes down to the wire_

The towering Drill Instructor crossed his arms as he watched Will and Ron ducked and swung padded staffs while mixing in a few kicks, the two still going at it while the other recruits had already won and lost their matches and were now watching them.

"That the best you can do, Du?" Ron asked with a smirk. "Rufus hits harder."

"Coming from the man who lets his girlfriend do all the fighting." Will smiled tightly.

_You gotta play rough when you cross the line of fire_

"Oh, you did _not_ just go there." Ron growled as the two recruits went for each other full force and knocked each other clear out of the ring.

"Good job, maggots," Slaughter growled as the two tried to focus from the blow-induced dazes. "You're both dead."

_You gotta have guts to stand for your rights_

_You gotta keep a grip and hold on tight_

"GO! GO! GO!" Slaughter screamed as the recruits ran through the improved, barely legal, training course, dodging now, instead of sandbags and barbwire, flamethrowers, swinging spiked poles, and electric fencing.

_You gotta do the fightin' with all of your might_

_You gotta keep the target straight ahead in your sights_

Slaughter nodded with a smile when the recruits weren't looking, making note that Ron and Will were leading the recruits through the obstacles.

_Got to get tough, Yo Joe_

_Got to get tough, Yo Joe_

Midday jogs were at first a painful struggle, but as the training went on, Ron and the others weren't even fazed by the one hundred and fifteen plus degree desert temperatures in their full gear.

"GI JOE!" Slaughter barked as he jogged beside the recruits.

"AMERICA'S TOP SECRET MOBILE STRIKE FORCE TEAM!" Ron barked with the recruits.

"THE MISSION!"

"TO DEFEND FREEDOM!"

"THE PRIMARY THREAT!"

"COBRA AND ANY OTHER TERRORIST TRYING TO DESTROY FREEDOM!"

"THE BATTLECRY!"

"YOOOOO, JOE!!"

_Got to get tough, Yo Joe_

_Got to get tough, Yo Joe_

_Yo Joe!_

Ron took a long swig of water as the recruits returned to the Slaughter House after their jog. The sound of a rebel yell and chopper blades brought a smile to all the recruits' faces. "MAIL CALL!!" Ron yelled, and the recruits quickly gathered and stood in line at attention as Wild Bill made a pass in his custom assault copter, dropping the mail bag before zooming back across the desert.

"Crazy son of a bitch, what if something's breakable in that," a recruit asked, watching the rapidly repeating chopper.

"Silent when at attention," Ron hissed.

"Du!" Slaughter called out as he looked through the mail bag, passing the mail packages to the recruits calling out each name in alphabetical order. "Richards!" He then glanced at the young man, who, just a few short weeks ago, was skinny as a rail. "Stoppable!"

The recruits started to break up when Slaughter blew his whistle. "DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO GO AT EASE, DISEASE?"

"FOUR HUNDRED JUMPING JACKS AND LISTEN WHILE PROCEEDING!" Slaughter barked as he passed before the hopping soldiers-to-be. "Congratulations are in order. You sorry pieces of filth have gone beyond my expectations and have graduated in my vision from Maggots to Turds."

"Starting at oh nine hundred tomorrow, you will each receive one-on-one specialty training to hone a skill you brought with you," Slaughter explained, "We will take what you have that made you think you were a man, and we will use it to help you become a Joe... or a corpse." Slaughter stopped and waited for them to finish their punishment. "The Specialty Training will be done with a GI Joe Officer, which one, perhaps two, of you have a miniscule chance of becoming. They won't be as forgiving as I am, so be sure to be on your utmost best behavior."

"DRILL SERGEANT!" Ron called out, "RECRUIT STOPPABLE HAS A QUESTION IN RELATION TO THE ONE-ON-ONE SPECIALTY TRAINING!"

Slaughter turned a glare on the blond and stomped to get in his way. "WAS THERE SOMETHING YOU DIDN'T UNDERSTAND, TURD? DO I NEED TO CALL MIDDLETON AND HAVE POSSIBLE TRANSLATE FOR HER LITTLE BITCH?"

"RECRUIT STOPPABLE UNDERSTOOD CLEAR AS CRYSTAL, DRILL SERGEANT!" Ron yelled out making sure to look forward without making eye contact with Slaughter. "RECRUIT STOPPABLE INQUIRES IF WE COULD HAVE A LONGER REST PERIOD TO PREPARE FOR THE ONE-ON-ONE SPECIALTY TRAINING?"

"That would be nice wouldn't it, Turd, and I'd bet Possible would let her little bitch have a break like that," Slaughter mused as he paced. "Hell, if I was a nice guy, I'd let you all have the rest of the evening off to prepare…" Slaughter then snapped his heels to glare at the Recruits. "UNFORTUNATELY FOR YOU, I'M NOT A NICE GUY. I WANT TWENTY LAPS THROUGH THE POSSIBLE BITCH CUSTOM OBSTACLE COURSE! MOVE IT!!"

"THANK YOU, DRILL SERGEANT!" The Recruits called out before turning and running toward the obstacle course.

Slaughter smiled darkly at the blond buzz-cut young man running in the pack. "Snake Eyes is going to have a lot of fun with you tomorrow, boy …"

---

As the usual evening went, Ron collapsed on his cot, trembling as he opened the envelope with KP written above Kim's address in the corner of the brown medium sized envelope.

He smiled sadly as he pulled out the letter.

_Ron,_

_I've never been good at writing letters. You should know since I really didn't write you when you were at Camp Wannaweep. I guess I'm just paranoid the Tweebs will find where I wrote this and use it against me. Sounds overly paranoid, but you know the Tweebs. I just wanted to tell you that I miss you, and can't wait to see you again. Monique and I made a few presents for you; they're included in the envelope. I'm really proud of you. Dad and Mom told me to tell you to be safe. Ditto. _

_Love,_

_KP _

Ron sniffled slightly and rubbed his eyes before he began to look for the aforementioned gifts. He found another envelope inside the first envelope and broke the seal. "What's this?" he asked as he pulled out the hand full of pictures and froze when his mind processed what he was seeing. "…Boo… Yah…"

To Be Continued…


	4. For The Love

**Chapter 4: For the Love**

_For the Love they live_

_For the Love they die_

_No higher calling in this life_

_There's nothing they can't rise above_

_Cause it's not about the rich_

_It's not about the poor_

_Counting the cost and keeping score_

_They do it for … the Love_

**-"For the Love" Tracy Lawrence **

Ron watched as the truck pulled up to the massive GI Joe Headquarters codenamed the Pit. "DRILL SERGEANT! RECRUITE STOPPABLE HAS A QUESTION IN REGARDS TO GI JOE HEADQUARTERS!" Ron shouted catching Sgt. Slaughter's attention.

"What do you want, Mrs. Possible?" Slaughter said glancing over his shoulder from the driver's seat.

"RECRUIT STOPPABLE WONDERS WHY IT IS CALLED THE PIT, DRILL SARGEANT!"

Everyone on the truck expected a blow up and some form of physical torture, but instead the Sergeant nodded his head. "They call it the Pit because while the above ground portion is four stories, the actual base is underground in the ten story basement complex." Sgt Slaughter suddenly slammed on his break. "STOPPABLE, THIS IS YOUR STOP!" He screamed back at the blond headed young man. "Be ready for pick up in five days at this exact time. If you're not back by then, Maggot, you're walking back to the House. Understood."

"RECRUIT STOPPABLE UNDERSTANDS, DRILL SARGEANT!" Ron saluted before jumping out of the truck as it sped on its way.

Ron adjusted his duffle bag and took in his surroundings. He was at what looked like a small dojo not far from the western gates of the headquarters. "More Ninja School … Booyah …" he sighed as he walked into the building.

"Hello, anyone home?" He asked as he walked through the entrance on into the main training room and froze at the sight that greeted him.

His eyes focused on the figure standing at the far end of the room with her back to him. A pair of cargo pants hung loosely around her hips with a dark green tank top hidden partly by her long red hair. "KP?"

The girl turned and his hope dropped at the sight of a more slender face with recognizably different features and much older. "Oh, ya here earlier than we thought, Stoppable right?" she asked in a distinct "Georgia Peach" accent.

"Um … are you my teacher?" Ron asked before realizing his mistake. "I-I Mean, RECRUITE STOPPABLE REPORTING FOR DUTY, SIR!"

"Three points, Sugar," the woman snorted slightly. "Ah'm off duty so you don't have to call me Sir. Ah don't like being called sir anyway, ah ain't got the hardware for that title." She said holding her chin high. "Second Ah'm not your teacher, Eyes will be here shortly. And Third ah won't tell Eyes or Slaughter bout that lil' slip up."

"By the by, Darlin'," the woman gave a small wink. "They call me Scarlett 'round here."

Ron started to reply when a throwing star buzzed past his ear. he turned quickly and barely was able to duck the leg from a wide kick aimed at his head. He flipped backwards and looked at his attacker dressed in a form fitting black body suit and a full mask and visor that completely covered his body from head to toe and on his back was a long black handled katana. "Who are you?" Ron asked the ninja as he crouched in front of him before leaping toward him throwing a punch and kick, which Ron struggled to dodge and block.

This went on for several moments before the ninja stopped and leapt back several feet away from him. He stood tall and made several rapid hand movements. "Um … something wrong with your gloves?" Ron asked not dropping his fighting stance.

"Eyes said you're not as sloppy as he was expectin'," Scarlett said watching the ninja's hand movements. "He said he's impressed." She then smiled at the blond. "Recruit Stoppable, meet Snake Eyes." Scarlett said with a beaming smile toward the ninja.

Snake Eyes bowed to the young man in response to the redhead's words.

"RECRUIT STOPPABLE REPORTING FOR DUTY!" Ron said with a snap salute.

"He said he's mute not def," Scarlett smirked at the hand signs. "While we understand ya have certain ways ya must respond and react in yer basic," Scarlett continued translating Snake Eyes hand motions. "Ta learn what ya've been assigned to learn, ya must learn to keep yaself calm and quiet."

"Yes, sir," Ron said in a calmer voice. Snake Eyes nodded his approval before making a few more signs.

"Eyes says he's aware of yer earlier special training, wait What?" Scarlett narrowed her eyes. "Yes ah am aware of confidential and need to know … ok, ya're damned lucky ya need me to translate for ya." She huffed before turning back to the teen. "Sorry bout that, Recruit, Snake Eyes says he's aware of yer special training, and only he, Duke, and Sgt Slaughter are aware of this and yer gifts."

"He says he will complete yer training, so that ya may summon and use yer gift on command instead of by necessity." Scarlett translated.

"How're you gonna do that?" Ron asked as the ninja drew his sword. "Oh boy …"

--

Ron hit the mat for the … he had lost count of the amount of times the masked martial artist had sent him flying on an intercept course with the ground. He made two gasps for breath before he pushed him self back up yet again onto his shaky legs. Snake Eyes studied him a moment before dropping his guard and sheathing his blade. He nodded to the younger man and made a motion with his hand of spooning food into his mouth. "Lunch time?" He asked and Snake Eyes and Scarlett both nodded, Ron simply looked to the heavens and mouthed a thank you.

"Ah've got some fried chicken, coleslaw, and mashed taters, Mama's recipe," Scarlett said and Ron noticed Snake Eyes stiffened sharply and stared at the redheaded woman. Scarlett deflated quickly. "Ok, ah didn't cook, a'right? It's KFC…" Snake Eyes visibly relaxed and made a move for a small room off to the side with the smell of fried chicken resonated.

Ron sat down with Scarlett while Snake Eyes prepared a plate and started out of the room. "Not eating with us?" Ron asked but the masked man didn't make a response as he left.

"He's gotten better at showin' his face to others but ah can kinda understand why he's still hiding from ya," Scarlett said taking a bite out of her chicken leg.

"What happened?" He asked curiously.

Scarlett hesitated a moment. "It's actually classified, same with his name and personal info," she said biting her lower lip. "But we already talked bout it before ya came and you have the right to know, if anybody …"

"Ah had been a Joe for round a year when ah first met him. He came in with some recruits and made it to officer status. They gave him the codename Snake Eyes, because at the time he was also a compulsive gambler." Scarlett explained playing with her mashed potatoes. "He annoyed the heck outta me at first, ah mean, how could such a care free goof make it into GI Joe?"

-- 8 years ago --

"A'right grunts, front'n'center!" The 20 year old redhead barked as stepped out onto a martial arts mat. "Ah'm in the mood for some good ol' fashioned sparin', so who wants to get their butt beat by lil' ol' me?" she asked with a bat of her eyelashes, as she adjusted her martial arts uniform.

Heavy Duty dusted his hands and stepped up to the mat, and a second later he rolled back off the mat.

"A'right girly," Shipwreck said standing up with his parrot still on his shoulder. "I hate to make you feel like a loser but …" a few seconds later the sailor hit the ground hard. His parrot landed on his head and squawked 'ACK LOSER!'

Gung Ho proved he wasn't as gung ho as he let on, and Dusty stirred up a lot of dust when he missed the mat and hit the solid concrete floor. "Anyone else wanna have ago?" Scarlett planted her hands on her hips and blew her southern bangs out of her eyes. "C'mon, ah ain't even breathin' hard yet!" She then saw the former commando sitting cross-legged in the floor. "Snake Eyes, you wanna fight?"

"Me?" the blond looked up with wide blue eyes. "And have my butt handed to me? No thanks, a good gambler knows when to play and when to fold." He then flashed a goofy yet charming smile. "Course if you really want to start breathing hard, I know of another way to get you there…"

The recovering guys gasped and stared in awe while Lady Jaye wisely stepped between the girl on the mat and the gambler on the floor.

"What? I'm just saying, a butch girl like her hasn't really learned the finer ways of stress relief," He shrugged.

"That's it," Lady Jaye narrowed her eyes, and stepped to the side, "Scarlett. End him."

"Get up here, Eyes," Scarlett snarled taking a few steps back.

Snake Eyes sighed and rolled his dice one last time, and smiled when they came up snake-eyes. "Alright, here we go …"

"Ah'm gonna knock that smug look right off your … what?" She blinked when he side stepped her punch. She threw another, then a punch kick combination, and various other combos but Snake Eyes easily dodged. "Damn it, stand still and let me hurt you!"

Snake Eyes threw some counter strikes and it took everything Scarlett had to block them, and only a few were she able to dodge completely.

A crowd started to form, including Duke, Flint and Hawk. At least until Flint made a retreat with Lady Jaye on his tail ranting on various, anti-male subject matter.

Scarlett watched him take several steps away and could see his eyes darting to the crowd and to her steadily reddening face. She noticed his arm dropped and his steps grew a slight bit sloppy. Regardless she saw the opening and moved in, and Snake Eyes quickly went to the floor, far quicker than she expected. "I give," Snake Eyes coughed holding his rib.

She narrowed her eyes as he rolled off the mat. "Good match, Scarlett," Snake Eyes smiled as he jumped back to his feet with ease. "Maybe someday I'll be good enough to win against you," he said with a broad smile.

She started to follow him but was interrupted by Duke, but she didn't pay hardly any attention to what he was saying. She kept her eyes on the man who quickly disappeared into the crowd.

She tried for weeks to corner him to ask why he threw the fight. She finally got her chance when they were briefed on a mission the next week that would take her, Snake Eyes Rock'n'Roll, and Grunt to the Middle East running recon a possible Cobra threat. Once Duke and Hawk finished the mission briefing she moved quickly and grabbed Snake Eyes by the arm before he could slip past her again.

"We need to talk, Eyes," She said dragging him to a secluded hallway. "Why did ya throw the fight?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Snake Eyes said but she just pushed him against the wall.

"Why did you throw the fight?" she said again, this time threw gritted teeth almost losing her accent.

"Well, I've only been a Joe a few weeks, and you've been here a lot longer," Snake Eyes' eyes darted looking for an escape route. "You're supposed to beat me."

"What?" she blinked in confusion.

"You've worked hard to get to where you are," Snake Eyes sighed, "Everyone looks up to you, Scarlett, even me. I might not have beaten you but I could have. And I couldn't do that to you in front of everyone."

"Now, see here, if ya think ah'm some kinda shrieking violet, ya got another thing coming!" Scarlett snarled but her anger faced back to confusion when Snake Eyes chuckled.

"Scarlett, you're probably the strongest woman I've ever known," he smiled and took advantage of her confusion to close the distance and press his lips to hers in a quick, but strong kiss. He pulled back as quickly as he moved in and gave a small smile. "Alright, go ahead and kill me. I can die happy now."

"Ya said ya know how to get me breathin' heavy other than fightin'," Scarlett said with a straight, emotionless face. She then turned and started off, but with a firm grip on Snake Eyes' wrist.

"Where are we going?" Snake Eyes asked in both fear and confusion.

"My Quarters," Scarlett explained, "So you can show me."

The following week, Snake Eyes went to his quarters mostly just to change cloths. Finally came the evening before the team would leave for the Recon mission, and Scarlett and Eyes laid in one another's arms. "You think we're moving too fast?" Snake Eyes asked as the redhead snuggled into his chest.

"Ain't that supposed to be the girl's line, Eyes?" Scarlett asked glancing up.

"Just saying," Snake Eyes shrugged, but didn't let go of the woman curled up beside him. "Duke found out about us faster than I expected."

"And?" She asked with mild concern.

"Said if I hurt you I'd have to clean Shipwreck's quarters," Snake Eyes said with a shudder.

"Ah'd better talk to um after we get back from the mission tomorrow," she said casually planting light kisses on his shoulder. "Ah think he fancied me, so ah'll have to let him know ah've got me a keeper." She then froze for a second. "Ah just realized something."

"What?" Snake Eyes blinked in concern.

"We've been havin' Discovery Channel level sex for a week," She said, and his blank look clearly showed he wasn't following. "And we don't know each others names. Ah'm pretty sure ya ma and pa didn't name you Snake Eyes."

"Your name isn't Scarlett?" he blinked actually surprised.

"No it's not," She said sitting up, wrapping the bed sheet across her chest. "My name is Shana."

"Shana?" he said with a playful smile.

"Are ya laughin' at mah name?" she asked her eyes flaring angrily.

"No, I like it," He said reaching up to brush her loose hair back behind her ear. "It suits you."

"Thank you …" She said with her cheeks coloring pink. "So … and you are?"

He sighed slightly before leaning forward to whisper his name into her ear. Her eyes widened and she looked at him with a disbelieving look. "Yer kidding, right?"

"It's a family tradition to name with that theme unfortunately," Snake Eyes sighed, "My little brother, he's ten this week, is not much better off. Luckily he has a best friend. She's a spitfire like you so she should take care of him."

"No offence baby, but is it ok ah just keep calling ya Eyes for now?" Scarlett said with a hint of embarrassment in her voice.

"That's fine, or you can call me that other name," He said as he lay back down on the bed.

"What, baby?" She asked with a mischievous smile crossing her face. "Don't tell me ya one of those types huh?"

"And what if I am?" He asked as she eased on top of him to look down on him.

"Looks like ya rolled snake eyes again, cause ah just might like that type."

--

The next morning the mission began and quickly escalated from simple recon to a full out rescue mission. Cobra had taken several hostages and threatened their lives. Brilliant scientist Dr George Strawhacker and his assistant Dr J.T. Possible were among those whose lives were being threatened. Scarlett noticed Snake Eyes seemed especially eager to save the two scientists, and when she questioned him on route to the Middle East, he explained Dr Strawhacker was an old friend of his mother's. When she asked about Dr Possible, he said it was also a personal piece of business.

"Ya know, staring out the window won't get us there any faster," Scarlett pointed out as she guided the controls of the chopper. Snake Eyes glanced to her with a raised eyebrow before looking forward again. "Ya know ya can always talk to me if ya need to, right?" She said reaching over with her free hand to squeeze his. "Ah know ya got some friends in trouble, but we'll get um like we always do. Right?" she said before smiling. "Yo Joe?"

"Yo Joe," Snake Eyes returned her smile before both of their eyes widened as an alert began beeping rapidly.

"Shit, missiles," Scarlett cursed as she hit the throttle.

"Dodge them!" Snake Eyes barked as he fastened his safety harness.

"Ya think? No! I was planning on playin' chicken with the gosh-darned heat seekers!" She said making the chopper twist and turn to try to dodge the in coming missiles.

"They're coming around! They're coming around!" Snake Eyes yelped as he looked watched for the missiles.

"STOP SIDE SEAT DRIVING!" Scarlett snapped before pulling a hard bank.

All four passengers yelped when a missile collided with the rear of the chopper sending it almost out of control. "WE'RE HIT!" Scarlett yelped before yelling into her headset mike. "Recon One to _U.S.S. FLAGG_, Recon One to _U.S.S. FLAGG_, Mayday, Mayday, we're going down!" she said before glancing back at Rock'n'Roll and Grunt. "Abandon chopper!"

The two in the back said nothing as they quickly fastened their parachutes and carefully jumped from the barely stable chopper. "Snake Eyes, yer next," Scarlett barked as she struggled to control the burning helicopter.

"What?" He half shrieked.

"Don't be dumb," She barked, "Get a chute and get the hell off this death trap!"

"What about you?" He asked not making a move.

"This thing's out of control, ya don't need it landing on top of ya'all," She said gritting her teeth as she gripped the jerking stick.

"I'm not leaving this thing without you!" Snake Eyes said with pure determination in his eyes.

"It's you or me and ah chose you," she said matching his glare.

"And what if I don't agree," he snapped back.

"Ah'm in the pilot seat, ya don't get no say!" She returned just as hotly.

"Fine we'll go down together," He said sitting back hard in the copilot seat.

"Ya goddamn baby! Fine we'll go together," She said fixing her crossbow to hold the stick still.

"Even your thick skull can see reason sometimes," Snake Eyes said as the two carefully climbed to the back.

They quickly put on their parachutes and she smiled and nodded to him. "Get the door, Eyes," she said, and he carefully made sure the door was open.

"Ok you first," he said turning back to her only to have her fist crash into his jaw. The impact sent him stumbling out of the chopper.

"I love you," She whispered before moving back to the pilot seat.

She continued to struggle with the controls till the out of control chopper slammed into the sand. Scarlett didn't even realize she was knocked out until she was being stirred back awake by a frantic Snake Eyes who was struggling with his field knife to cut the straps holding her into her seat. "Hang on, Shana, I'm getting you out," He said as he finally cut through the thick leather of one of the four straps.

Snake Eyes started on her other shoulder strap when he heard some popping and cracking. He glanced up and saw the fire had moved to the pilot's side window. And he had a choice. He save himself or …

He quickly slit the rest of the strap and looked her right in the eye. "I love you, Shana," he said before he shoved her down and covered her with as much of his body as he could as the window exploded in burning shards of broken glass.

Scarlett was still dazed but she was slowly regaining herself, "Eyes are you ok?" but all she got in response was a gurgling sound as she was quickly lifted into a cradle and carried out of the burning chopper.

She felt him stumble and they both fell into the sand. "Eyes!" She heard the others calling and she rolled over and when she saw him she vaguely heard a woman screaming. It stunned her even more when she recognized the terrified sound as her own voice.

She watched in horrified interest as Rock'n'Roll and Grunt went to work with the first aid kits and Doc on their radio. "We have to get you back home, Eyes, You're in bad shape…"

The injured man lying in the sand simply shook his head. He reached for the sand and with a trembling hand wrote out "Finish the fight."

They wrapped his wounded head and neck and he reached carefully helped to his feet. "Are you sure …" Rock'n'Roll asked and Snake Eyes nodded in reply.

Snake Eyes just glanced at the still panicking Scarlett and tried to mask the pain in his eyes. It didn't work as well as he hoped…

--

The Mission proved to be a success with all the hostages thankful to the bandage-faced commando. But they didn't get a chance to give their thanks, as he was immediately rushed back to the United Kingdom to meet Doc and a GI Joe med crew halfway.

Rock'n'Roll and Grunt had already left to return to the Pit, while Scarlett sat, still in her battle gear, alone in a large OR waiting room.

"Scarlett?" Her head snapped up and her blood shot eyes locked with Doc's as she stood to her feet.

"How is he?" She asked, unable to control the tremble in her voice.

"We've done all we can for him for the time," Doc sighed, not able to hold eye contact.

She stood frozen still staring at him, barely making herself nod for him to continue. "His facial injuries are the most extensive I've ever seen. I'm surprised he was able to stay sane enough to complete the mission with the pain he was obviously in."

"It'll take years of plastic surgery to truly repair the damage that was done cosmetically, and even then there's no way to remove all the scars, but … he's going to be ok." He said noticing the woman before him beginning to tremble. "Why don't we get you a cot and let you get some real rest and we'll continue talking about our friend later?"

"What else?" Scarlett croaked with a sniffle.

"This can wait till you're more …" Doc was slammed against the wall, with two small fists clinching his scrubs' collar.

"What. Else?" she hissed with tear-filled, narrowed eyes.

"Some jagged glass cut deep into his neck and throat …" Doc sighed, "Luckily it missed the jugular vain …"

He couldn't hold eye contact as he dropped the last bombshell for the evening. "His vocal cords were damaged … irreversibly … He'll likely never speak again."

Scarlett stumbled back several steps as she glanced around the empty waiting room. "His kid brother, gonna be ten this week," she said her eyes glazing slightly. "He said he wanted to call … he was going to say happy birthday … said he does every year he can't be there … his family … talk… they need to talk … they need to know about …" she stammered, her dilated eyes looking everywhere at once as the room began to spin.

"Scarlett … Scarlett," Doc said as he approached the shaking redhead, "Shana listen to my voice. Take some deep breaths. Focus." Doc instructed as he placed his hands on her shaking shoulder.

"His family … will be reported that he was KIA," Doc sighed, which caused her to freeze completely and her eyes regained focus completely on him.

"Excuse me?" She asked in a low, dangerous voice.

"It was his request," Doc said, and her eyes flared with rage.

"Where is he?" She growled.

"He's resting comfortably in the recovery room," Doc said in a calming tone that was having no affect what-so-ever.

"Excuse me," Scarlett said moving around him stomping out of the waiting room.

"Scarlett! He shouldn't be disturbed!" Doc called after her.

"Ah won't disturb him," Scarlett said glancing back at him over her shoulder. "If he wants to be killed in action; ah'll help him along with that."

She stormed into the recovery room and headed toward the only bed in use. "Now see here ya big idiot, ah want to know …" she drifted off when she saw him laying there shirtless with his neck and face completely bandaged, with only his weak blue eyes visible through holes in the masking. "ah … ah want to know why ya want to be listed as KIA?" She asked fighting to keep her resolve.

He made some slight gurgling sounds before dropping his head and punching his mattress. "Hey, hey, rest your throat," Scarlett said as she came up to his side and took his hand in both of hers. "Doc said ya can't talk right now, but … but ya'll heal and be able talk in no time fast …" She said with a forced smile.

Snake Eyes glanced at her, before reaching for a note pad and pen. He quickly scribbled out the words "You suck at lying, Shana."

"Why are you asking to be placed as KIA?" She asked again, taking his free hand into her own. "What about your family?"

His response on paper was a short "Can't face them."

"They already knew you were a soldier right?" Scarlett said shaking her head slightly. "They should at least be somewhat prepared for something like this …"

"No they don't …"

"What?" Scarlett half squeaked in surprise and confusion.

"Family thinks I'm a janitor for a military base … don't know I was ever a commando or in GI Joe…"

"What ever gave them that idea?" Scarlett asked with wide eyes.

"Because I just told them I clean up messes and let them make their own conclusions …"

Scarlett closed her eyes and groaned. "Ya shouldn't have tried to save me," Scarlett said her voice breaking slightly. "It's all mah fault, DJ … ah'm … ah'm so … so sorry …"

Snake Eyes shook his head, before writing out 'DJ?'

"Felt more appropriate after ah screwed ya life up …" Scarlett said casting her eyes to her lap.

He quickly scribbled something out and handed to her. She narrowed her eyes as she read his words out loud. "I don't remember you helping my parents ship me to Camp Wannaweep when I was a child." Scarlett couldn't fight back the smile. "Damn it, it's meh fault yer all torn up, Eyes, stop tryin to cheer me up!"

He wrote out a quick response. "I am what I is."

"Ah… I love you too," She said suddenly causing him to glance to her questioningly. "I love you too … Ah heard ya just before ya got hurt … and … ah love ya too…"

He squeezed her hand before scribbling out 'sleepy'.

"Tha pain killers probably," She said lifting his hand to kiss it softly. "Go on to sleep, Eyes, ah'll be here when ya wake up." She said as she got comfortable in her chair and thought she was following him to sleep.

She woke up sometime later and glanced at the clock to see that she had been asleep for four hours. But a cold chill ran down her spine when she saw the hospital bed empty and the gown neatly folded with a note on top of it. The note had three simple words wrote out. "Forget About Me."

She read it again and again in shaking hands. And for the first time since her mother died when she was a little girl, Shana O'Hara cried.

-- 4 Years later (4 years ago) --

Scarlett cursed herself as she hung with her arms tightly held above her head and her legs restrained to the wall with chains. It was a trap and she led her unit right into it.

"Are you comfortable, my dear?" Zartan asked as he opened the cell's heavy metal door.

"Why don't ya go screw yaself," Scarlett spat with a defiant glare. "That is if ya sister isn't available."

The taste of copper filled her mouth as Zartan closed the distance and backhanded her hard across the face. "You are a feisty one, aren't you?" He asked as he stepped away again.

He snapped his fingers and his Dreadnoks thugs began leading her captured comrades in chains before forcing them to kneel around Scarlett. She narrowed her eyes as she studied Zartan and his biker thugs. "You're rather high on the chain of command in GI Joe aren't you, Scarlett?" Zartan asked with amusement in his tone.

"You demand respect, I can tell," Zartan said as the Dreadnoks began to close in. "But I wonder … have any of your men had the courage to see the tamable woman underneath?"

A wave of fear washed over her as the thugs began eyeing her armor-clad body. "Enjoy yourselves boys, and especially you my dear, do try to enjoy yourself …" he said as he walked out closing the heavy door behind him.

"GET YOUR FILTHY PAWS OFF HER!" Roadblock bellowed as he struggled against his chains.

"What ya gonna do, Joe?" a thug said as he pulled a large knife and grabbed Scarlett's collar and began cutting open the fabric of the armor down the middle. "I feel like a little kid opening his Christmas present …" he said none of them noticed a pair of Dreadnoks near the shadowy walls being jerked into the darkness.

Scarlett closed her eyes tight and looked away from the shame of the act as well as the smell of the thug's breath. "Oh freckles …" He said as the knife cut down to her navel. "I'm sure this thing's hot, baby, let me help you air out …"

Before the thug could rip open the thick armor, he fell hard into her. "What the …" he spat as he spun around but froze when he looked down a double edged katana. "Easy now …"

He followed the blade to a ninja in a full black body suit with a full mask and visor that hid his body completely. The suit was so dark it was hard to determine where the ninja ended and the shadows began. "If you want a turn at this babe, you're gonna have to wait your turn, Storm Shadow. And why are you in black?"

"Um … you are Storm Shadow aren't you?" he asked but when the blade poked his skin he realized he was wrong.

"What are you gonna do pajama boy?" another Dreadnok asked as the group of thugs gathered around the ninja. "One of you, bunch of us."

The ninja lifted his free hand and jingled a key ring as the other GI Joes rose to their feet and rubbed their sore wrists. The Dreadnoks backed down quickly as the one at the ninja's blade turned a shade white. The ninja tilted his head curiously. "I give…" the Ninja shook his head 'no'. He yelped when the Ninja spun downward with his blade slicing through his belt, zipper and underwear.

His pants and boxers fell to the ground in shreds. It took him a moment to run to the corner of the cell hiding himself along with the other frightened thugs.

"Not so big now are ya?" Dusty asked dusting his hands together.

Scarlett studied the ninja as he approached her, and in a flash brought his sword through the chains above her head and at her feet. "Thanks …" she said self-consciously holding her damaged armor together.

"Who are you?" She asked the ninja as he continued to silently stare at her.

He reached for his belt and opened a small pouch. He sheathed his sword and took her hand in his own before placing two objects in her hand. She looked at him curiously and then down at the items. Why did he just give her a pair of dice? She said studying them noticing that they had 2 dots showing up; snake eyes. "Snake Eyes?"

As soon as the name reached the ears of the other Joes They all took a step away from the scene and the redhead who was still processing the situation.

"Snake … Eyes … Snake Eyes?" She asked as her glazed eyes began to clear as she stared up into the masked face. "BASTARD!" She screamed as she surprised him with a knee to the groin. She was only mildly surprised that he thought ahead enough to wear a cup.

"Can we have a happy reunion later? We're still in the middle of a Cobra Stronghold …" Roadblock spoke up as he bravely stepped between Scarlett and Snake Eyes.

"Whatever," Scarlett snapped before shoving her finger into the ninja's chest. "Ya got a damn lot of ass kissin' to do to get back in my good graces, pal," she spat before she stomped up to one of the Dreadnoks, kicked him in the head and stole his gun before leading the way out.

-- Present Day --

"So, what happened after that?" Ron asked as he took a bite of mashed potatoes.

"He did a damn lot of ass kissin'," Scarlett smiled softly. "The roses and candy didn't hurt none either."

"So … what's his real name? You skipped that part," Ron asked, but before she could answer Snake Eyes returned and signaled break was over.

Scarlett smiled as she watched Snake Eyes and Ron intensely train. Both were giving it their all in this, she could tell.

She'd spent the last few years learning to communicate with her lover in ways other than spoken words. Sign Language was just the easiest for verbal communication, but as she watched him training with this recruit she could see he was enjoying milking up every second of lost opportunity he could with the younger soldier.

The training went on for hours before Snake Eyes called it for the evening and motioned for Scarlett to show him to where he'd be sleeping for the remainder of the week.

"Before ya go to sleep, this Snake Eyes and I decided to do ya a favor," she said when Ron and the redhead arrived at the small room with a roll out futon bed.

"Huh?" Ron asked exhausted from his day.

"Here's meh cell, call ya lady back home. But don't talk too long; ah don't got free nights and weekends." She said handing him a flip phone. "It's been great meetin' ya at last, Ron. I look forward to working with ya when ya finish ya trainin." She said saluting, which Ron returned crisply.

"Good night, Scarlett," Ron said as Scarlett left the room and closed the door behind her.

He stared at the little plastic item in his hand for several moments before he opened it and dialed a number he knew by heart.

--

The phone rang several times before Ron heard a familiar voice pick up. "Hello, Possible Residence," he heard the matriarch of the family's voice respond in the same friendly tone he had grown accustomed to.

"Hey, Mrs. Dr. P!" He responded not even trying to fight the smile on his face.

"Who is …" she hesitated for a moment before he heard a gasp. "RONALD?"

"The one and only Ron-man speaking," he grinned as the woman began rambling.

"I'd love to talk to you more, Mrs. Dr. P, but I'm kind of on a time limit. Is KP around?" he asked and had to move the phone away from his ear when he heard her scream at the top of her lungs "KIMBERLY ANNE!!"

He could hear her speaking to Kim as she apparently was holding out the phone to her. "This call is for you, sweetheart, I'm … not sure who it is."

"Um … hello?" he heard the most beautiful voice he could possibly ever imagine.

"Hey, KP," he said simply and then there was silence.

He yet again had to move the phone from his ear as a high pitch squeal echoed through the receiver. "OHMIGOD RON! ISTHATREALLYYOUIMISSEDYOUAREYOUOKAREYOUEATINGOKYOUHAVEN'TBEENHURTHAVEYOUITSSOGOODTOHEARYOURVOICE!" Kim rambled in a single breath.

"Hold on, I'm going to my room," Kim said calming down slightly, "Don't hang up, it won't take me a second, so just don't hang up. Don't hang up."

He could hear her bare feet pounding the hard floor and stairs as she scurried up to her loft bedroom. "Ok, Ron? Are you still there? Ron? Ron?" She asked in a near frantic tone.

"I'm here, KP," Ron laughed softly as he listened to her gasp slightly when she threw herself to her bed.

"Did you get my last letter with my little gifts?"

"I can't believe you actually did that," Ron shook his head in response.

"The one with the miniskirt and your old dress shirt with all the buttons missing was my favorite," he could hear the smile in her voice. "You could see my freckles."

"I agree, that was nice, and let's hope the internet doesn't find those pictures," Ron laughed, "Though I would say if your law degree thing doesn't work out, modeling would definitely be a good choice to travel in, KP."

"Training going ok?" Kim asked softly.

"Officially, going great, personally I think they're trying to kill me," Ron sighed, "My Drill Instructor is a raving psychopath with muscle that makes Arnold in his heyday look like me and a personality that makes Barkin look friendly." He shuddered at the thought of going back to the Slaughter House at week's end. "But right now they have me training with a martial artist and he's actually really cool."

"You'll make it, Ron, I'm behind you every step of the way," Kim said without a hint of doubt in her voice. "Just like you've always been for me."

"So … are you, The Tweebs, and the Doctors P coming with my folks and Hana to my graduation in a few months?" Ron asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Ha, if I have to bring my super suit and break in, I'll be there," Kim said, and Ron could tell by the tone of her voice she meant every word.

"How's college prepping going?" Ron changed the subject before she got any ideas of early visitation.

"Not planning on it for a year," Kim replied and that took Ron by surprise.

"What?"

"I am getting ready to take some pre-req classes, but just a few," Kim explained, "I'm spending most of my time this year training Jim and Tim to carry on our work." She chuckled lightly. "Just because our lives have gone on; Ron, doesn't mean the hits have stopped coming."

"I figured as much … I really do miss you KP … I can't wait to see you again at graduation."

Kim was quiet for a moment, and he thought he heard a faint sniffling. "Wanna know a secret, Ron?" She asked softly.

"What's that?" Ron asked as he too laid down on his rough futon.

"I'm already there," she whispered softly and lovingly. "Don't make a sound. I'm the beat in your heart. I'm the moonlight shinning down. I'm the whisper in the wind. And I'll be there till the end."

"I love that song," Ron replied affectionately.

"True words though," Kim whispered with a similar tone. "I better let you go so you can rest … goodnight Ron … I love you."

"Love you too, KP, goodnight," He said trying to fight back his own tears.

"Ron?" She said just as he was about to hang up.

"Yeah?"

"Yo Joe." Kim whispered before she ended the call.

--

The Following Morning Ron was up before the sun and arrived in the dojo as instructed. "Scarlett not joining us?" Ron asked the Ninja Master who stood in the center of the Dojo with his arms crossed.

He motioned to the GI Joe symbol on his uniform, and Ron understood that he meant she wasn't off duty today. "So I guess we're just going to go rounds all day again today?" Snake Eyes shook his head no. "Then what are we going to do?"

He heard the sound of something rushing through the air and spun around to catch a foot aimed at his face. He spun it around and blocked several punches and another kick before flipping back. "What is it with the surprise attacks?" he asked studying his opponent. It was another ninja, this time in a red gi with GI Joe printed across the legs and a black dragon traveling across the ninja's chest. Judging by the curves in the uniform this one was a woman and there was something familiar about her fighting stance.

The Ninja stood to her full height and nodded at him. "You've improved Stoppable-san. Master Sensei and Possible-san would be most proud."

Ron almost stumbled to the floor. "Yori?!" He gasped as the ninja removed her mask to reveal the face of his old friend.

"Of course, Stoppable-San, it will be your honor to train with me." She said retaking her fighting stance. "And you may call me by my codename: Jinx."

To Be Continued

A/N extra long chapter for the wait! Also I wanted to point out some parts in this that are inspired by true stories. In Snake Eye's origin, when he said he led his family to believe he did something less dangerous than what he was actually doing, that was based on my Uncle. While serving in Vietnam my Uncle wrote home and told his parents and my mother that he 'worked on a helicopter'. And He let them believe that he was a mechanic. It wasn't until he returned home from the war did he tell them that he was actually a GUNNER on a chopper.

The photos including the one Kim described in this chapter are based on some shots by buddy Tim, who is now a full fledged Marine, received by his then girlfriend, now wife. And also a few weeks before his graduation he got the opportunity to call home for a few moments and she sang the chorus of the Lonestar song 'I'm Already There' like Kim did for Ron in this chapter to him.

And finally Majority of Snake Eyes origin was taken from the "Devil's Due" declassified retelling of his origin, modified to fit into my evil, evil lil plot.

That is all for now Salute YO JOE!


	5. The Exodus

**Chapter 5: The Exodus **

The military hummer pulled down the streets of Middleton, Colorado. Everyone on the street cheered for their returning hero. Ron could help but blush at the applause and salutes he received from passersby as he made his way toward his destination.

"Go get your lady, GI Joe," Duke said from the driver's seat as they pulled up into the Possible home's driveway. Ron smiled and nodded as he climbed from the hummer.

He took a deep breath and adjusted his cover and uniform before knocking on the front door. His eyes widened in surprise when the door swung open from his tap. "Must not have been shut good…" Ron said as he took a step inside the familiar home. "KP? Mr. Dr. P? Mrs. Dr. P?" he called out before making his way up the stairs toward Kim's loft.

He smiled when he heard motion on the other side of the loft door. He smiled broadly and took a deep breath before throwing open the door. "KP, I'm…" His eyes widened when he saw Kim and Josh lying in each others arms in the nude. "What the…" Ron gasped, catching Kim and Josh's attention.

"Ron!" Kim gasped as she and Josh tried to cover themselves. "You're early…"

"Sorry, next time I'll wait for you to finish," Ron responded in a hurt tone as he glared daggers at the both of them.

"Ron, you have to understand… you were gone for a long time. You didn't expect me to wait forever, did you?" Kim said ,looking downcast. She glanced back up at him and spoke with Yori's voice. "You must face your fears and accept them as simply fears. You have the weapon to destroy anything that stands in your way. Joy destroys Despair; Friendship and Loyalty will overcome Loneliness; Trust will dispatch Fear."

Ron blinked and found himself sitting lotus style in the PITT Gym with Yori sitting across from him, mirroring his position. He took a deep breath of the incense sticks that burned in their circle and nodded. "You always have the wisest sayings, Yori," Ron complimented.

"She's definitely a wise-ass if ever I saw one," a new voice spoke from behind Ron, and in the years he'd known the Japanese girl, he had never known Yori to ever lose her composure… till now.

"You must be one of the Rawhides," said a young man wearing a green beret uniform and a cocky smirk that put Ron in mind of a good mix of Shego, Erik, and Josh Mankey. "Nice to meet ya; the name's Lt. Falcon."

"Ignore Falcon, Stoppable-san," Yori said, turning away from the green beret, "He is a man with no honor."

"Oh, come on, Jinx, those girls were there of their own free will. Who am I to tell them they couldn't get a ride on the Big Falcon?" Falcon said with a wink.

Falcon then turned to Ron. "So, you're the legendary Stoppable-san that Jinx won't shut up about. You've known her longer than I, so you can give me some knowledgeable information. Tell me, is she really pissed off at me or is she just upset she didn't take my offer to make the five-some a six-some?"

"BAKA HENTAI!" Yori screamed, shooting to her feet and beginning to rant in Japanese while lashing out at the soldier.

Falcon just laughed, "It's always fun to do that," He said, dodging her wild blows. "So, where's Snake Eyes?"

"He's on ops, should be back any time," Yori backstepped but still glared at the young soldier. "Today is Stoppable-san's final day of specialty training, so I am certain Sensei will return shortly."

As if on cue, a tap came to Falcon's shoulder, and he spun around face-to-face with the masked ninja. "Snake-Eyes!" Falcon yelped before snapping to a salute.

Snake-Eyes returned, and Falcon relaxed as much as he could within the intimidating figure's presence. "Can we help ya with somethin', Falcon?" Scarlett asked as she stepped up to the ninja's side.

"Yeah, General Colton assigned me to assemble a team to adjust the security system for the recruit graduation in two weeks," Falcon stammered slightly before regaining composure. "Who better than you to help me make sure everything's secured, Snake Eyes?"

Snake Eyes nodded and motioned for Falcon to call him when he needed him. "Thanks, Eyes," Falcon nodded with a sigh of relief before moving to take his leave. He froze when Snake Eyes grabbed his arm. His eyes widened when he turned back to the silent commando who pointed his thumb back toward Jinx, who was speaking with Ron. Snake Eyes then pointed his fingers at his eyes, closed his fist, and then pointed them back at Falcon. "I… I understand, sir…"

"Meditation exercises are finished, Sensei," Yori bowed to Snake Eyes. The ninja then turned toward Ron and made a motion with his body before taking a fighting stance.

"I'll show you what I've got alright," Ron said, taking a fighting stance of his own.

Scarlett leaned against the wall and watched affectionately as the two martial artists squared off, matching each other move for move, punch for punch, kick for kick. The redheaded Joe could easily mistake it for an oriental dance.

Snake Eyes took a shot kick to the chest and took several steps back, motioning for Ron to stop. Snake Eyes bowed with his fist in his palm before his face. "Thank you, Sensei," Ron said, mirroring the bow.

"You're ready for the last leg," Scarlett said as she walked toward the two with Yori close behind. "Everythin' that's been said about ya was an understatement. I ain't got no doubt you'll be a mighty fine Joe in no time flat." The redhead winked, standing by Snake Eyes' side as he nodded in agreement.

"I am certain you will make an excellent GI Joe, Stoppable-san. It will be my honor to serve with you," Yori said, kissing his cheek. "You made me proud of you, and I am certain that Sensei and Possible-san are very proud as well."

Scarlett's watch beeped, and she smiled softly. "Best be on your way; Slaughter'll leave ya if ya ain't ready." She said, lifting his duffle bag and tossing it to him.

Ron nodded and brought his hand up to a salute, which the three Joes returned respectfully.

"Dismissed, Recruit," Scarlett said officially. Ron turned on his heel and walked tall and proud from the dojo. "An' I can think of someone else who's mighty proud of him right now too, huh?" Scarlett winked at the masked ninja.

As soon as he stepped outside, Ron almost had to jump from the truck that almost ran him over. "ON THE TRUCK, YOU PUKE! ON THE TRUCK! MOVE IT! NOW! NOW! NOW!" Slaughter screamed at the blond, who quickly did as he was ordered, jumping on the back bumper while the truck slowed down a minuscule amount.

"Have fun?" Will asked his bunk mate, only to be slapped in the side of the head by a flying rag.

"DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO ASK RECRUIT STOPPABLE A QUESTION, YOU WHINING MAGGOT?!" Slaughter screamed, "SHUT YOUR PUKE HOLE AND BE QUIET OR I'LL PUT YOU IN THE GROUND!"

The gathered recruits didn't make another peep on the long ride back to the Slaughter House. As soon as the truck came to a stop, Slaughtered screamed at the recruits to line up. Once they were at attention, he began pacing before them. "I hope you had a nice little vacation from your humble little home and personal hell. I do have to admit, there is a small amount of pride in me for you pieces of shit and vomit. So, I am proud to say you have been promoted from Maggots to Turds.

"You're nearing the end of your training. In two weeks' time, we will gather at the Pitt where you will reunite with your family and loved ones, if you survive," Slaughter said as he continued to pace. "And then, when you know the true ways of things, you will see just how disgusting the civilians really are.

"The Final Test will be in one week. It's a fun little thing we like to call the Exodus." Slaughter explained as he paced. "It is exactly fifty miles from here to GI Joe Headquarters. If you want to become Joes, you have to make it to the base. And the Exodus is the quickest path. You will follow the trail in full gear, with armed weapons. There will be challenges and traps along the way. And to pass this final test, you all must make it. You all pass. Or you all fail. No middle ground." Slaughter turned and stared down at his troop. "After the Exodus, you will either be a pile of recycled trash or you will be GI Joe. The choice, Turds, is up to you.

"You will spend the remainder of this week preparing for the Exodus, starting with fifty laps around the perimeter. All of you but Recruit Stoppable, get a move out. Stoppable, my office, NOW!" Slaughter barked, turning and stomping toward the office as Ron followed, and the others began their laps.

"Recruit Stoppable reporting as ordered!" Ron said as he stood at attention at Slaughter's desk.

"I have a question, Puke," Slaughter growled, standing on the other side of the desk. "What the hell is this?" Slaughter growled as he dropped Ron's revealing photos of Kim across the desk.

"Sir, those are pictures of Kim Possible, Sir!" Ron barked in response.

"Is she really your woman, Recruit?" Slaughter leaned across the desk.

"Affirmative, Drill Sergeant!"

"Impressive," Slaughter nodded, "Didn't think even she had the balls to send pictures of herself like this here to a worthless bitch like you. Turd, if by some off chance you graduate, I have one final covert mission for you upon your post-graduation leave."

"Recruit Stoppable awaiting instructions, Drill Sergeant!"

"As soon as you're alone with her, soldier," Slaughter smirked. "I want you to tear her ass up till I can hear her screaming from Middleton."

"Yes Drill Sergeant!" Ron saluted.

"Good, now run and catch up with the other Hides. Dismissed!" Slaughter ordered as Ron ran from the office.

* * *

Hana yelled happily and swung by her arms from the child seat in the shopping cart as Mrs. Stoppable and Kim made their way through Smarty Mart. Kim smiled as she looked through the shelves. A year ago, she'd be watching out, afraid others would spot her in the store, but now, just being in Ron's favorite store made her feel like she was with him again.

"Won't be long till we're there to see him graduate, dear," Mrs. Stoppable said, patting Kim's shoulder. "Less than two weeks to go." She said with a smile.

"This isn't the first Stoppable you had feelings for that went through boot camp, Kimberly," Mrs. Stoppable added, causing the girl to flush slightly.

"I was a little girl with a crush, and Donnie was a much more mature version of Ron," Kim countered, "I just had a better idea back then of what I wanted."

"Still worries me that the same thing will happen to Ronnie as it did Donnie," Mrs. Stoppable said with a sniffle. "I've had that fear since you and Ronnie started the more dangerous missions."

"Ron won't let that happen," Kim smiled as she squeezed the older woman's arm. "He wouldn't dare do that to us."

"Hey, KP," Kim heard a familiar voice. Kim turned to see Bobby standing there with a confident smile on his face. "I've been meaning to talk to you without that loser clinging to your arm, and since he's been out of town, I thought, ya know, we could talk."

Mrs. Stoppable and Hana glared daggers at the boy, while Kim smiled politely. "It's been a while Bobby. You ok?"

"Doing great. I remember reading in that magazine article little over a year ago that you actually had a crush on me," Bobby said, "Why don't you ditch the baby and the ol' lady, and we can go get a bite."

Kim winked at Mrs. Stoppable before stepping toward the boy. It took all her willpower to keep her act up when she heard Hana whimpering. "Alright, Bad Boy, but I'm not all that hungry for that. Why don't we go to a corner where no one's looking, and I can give you exactly what you need."

Kim led the teenager to a dark corner of the store and leaned against him. "Want to have some fun, Bad Boy?" Kim asked as she tip-toed her fingers down his tank-top toward his pants.

"Oh, yeah…" Bobby grinned.

"Is this what you want, huh?" She asked as she gently ran her fingers toward his crotch. Then, like a viper, she struck, gripping and digging her fingernails in mercilessly. Bobby's voice hit a high pitch as Kim violently jerked what she crushed in her vise-like grip. "What you want is the property of Ron Stoppable. You're just lucky he's not here," Kim growled as she pulled and twisted. "He's not as nice as I am."

As quickly as Kim's assault began, she released the teen, letting him drop to floor, crying in pain and cradling what remained of his manhood. "The only man for me is Ron Stoppable. If you need a reminder, try again. I _dare_ you."

Kim smiled as she returned to Mrs. Stoppable. "What happened to your… er… friend?"

"Sha, I just explained to him that Ron and I are in a serious relationship, and I wasn't interested right now," Kim smiled innocently. "He's cool with us being just friends. By the way, do you have any hand sanitizer, Mrs. S?"

* * *

One week later…

"Stoppable, you awake?" Ron's eyes fluttered open and glanced up to the bunk above him.

"We have an hour before we have to get up and prep for the Exodus, Du," Ron hissed, "We're going to need all the rest we can get."

"I know, but I just wanted to say something in case," he said in an uncharacteristically soft tone. "You know how I used to feel about you and your partner's activities." Ron snorted slightly, but Will pressed on. "I just want you to know you've earned my respect these past few weeks. And if you make officer, I would gladly follow you into battle."

"Same to you. You've come a long way from the loser agent wannabe you used to be, Du," Ron said with a small smile. "Your shooting is a scary thing. I'd hate to be a target of yours."

"Then, don't do anything to make yourself a target," Will's voice had a hint of humor to it. "But still, there was a time I'd hate myself for admitting this, but you are a good leader, Ron Stoppable. I'd follow you through hell without blinking."

"Me too," came various voices throughout the bunks.

"I'm just the sidekick, guys; I'm no leader," Ron disagreed as he rolled over away from them to face the wall far wall.

"Dr. Director always said that the best person for the job is the person who does not want it," Du said as he swung his legs over the side.

"Since we're all up, we might as well surprise Slaughter and be ready to go." Ron said, kicking off his covers and climbing to his feet.

The group of recruits quickly and systematically took the gear that they had laid out for their final test: desert camouflage combat armor, a backpack of just a week's worth of food and water, and combat boots. Looks of pride crossed all their faces when they looked at their arms with American flags and GI Joe patches showing brightly on the desert camo.

"Alright, Rawhides, let's get out and line up!" Ron ordered as they finished their suit up and began leaving the bunks.

Upon leaving the troops froze when they found Slaughter waiting with arms crossed, standing before a gun rack. "You lazy pieces of puke are late," Slaughter snapped, glaring at the group of twelve.

"Most Rawhides are ready to get through this test hours ago, but you lazy maggots had to get your beauty sleep," Slaughter stomped toward them, getting in Ron's face and sniffed. "Some of you could sleep a lifetime and still not look any better.

"Alright, you've made it this far, let's see if you can push it all the way," Slaughter said, handing Ron a preprogrammed wrist GPA. "This will lead you to the PITT. Don't stray from the course and you might not die." Slaughter growled, looking over the group. "Now get your rifles and plenty of ammo. You'll need it.

"You got what you need; now, you have a chance to use it. Use it and you'll make it," Slaughter said, pointing toward the east. "Now start toward the PITT. You have three days, so you better get a move on. Yo Joe!"

"Move out!" Will called out, and the troops turned and started into the darkness of predawn desert.

The first day's journey was hot and hard but otherwise uneventful for the Rawhides. The desert was well over one hundred degrees and dry. The sun bore down on them painfully, but they continued to push on.

"Alright, so now what do we do?" one asked as they came to a stop at a large canyon on the second day.

Ron checked the GPS and saw that it ran for miles, way too far for a jump. "We have to climb down and back up the other side," Ron said looking down the hundred foot drop. "The good news is we're about halfway there."

"And the bad news?" Will asked his companion.

"There's about five more canyons we have to cross," Ron smiled slightly. "Alright, get the rope out, boys; we got some climbing to do," He said, looking down, not realizing something was looking back up.

The twelve recruits made it to the bottom before Ron went to jerk the rope free from the top of the cliff.

"I thought this was supposed to be challenging," Will smiled, wiping some sweat from his brow. As if on queue, a bullet just barely missed him.

"You had to say something," Ron said as the group ducked to rocks for cover. "What are those things?"

Will peaked over his hiding place and saw a squad of twenty four Cobra BATs. "Cobra BATs, android Cobra Troopers, and it looks like they're armed."

"You think?" Ron asked, seeing that they were between them and the other rock face. There was no way to get around them from their current position.

Will shrugged, "At least they're just using guns." He said just as one fired a rocket launcher that exploded behind the group.

"Will! Stop talking!" Ron snapped as they fired again, this time hitting the large rock he hid behind. The explosion threw him back and he hit the rough, unforgiving canyon wall.

"We can't do it! We can't get past BATs!" One of the recruits said in horror as they hid from the assault.

Ron meanwhile just laid on the ground, trying to stop himself from blacking out and failing miserably.

_"Ron…" Kim breathed as Ron positioned himself atop her. She took a deep breath as they locked eyes and nodded her head. Ron gave a short nod himself and bit his lip as he pushed forward. Kim closed her eyes tightly and yelped in pain._

_"Kim?" Ron whispered as his eyes widened in worry as Kim tensed, and gripped his arms from the sudden pain. He watched with great concern as her face twisted in pain for a moment. "Kim, are you ok?"_

_Kim opened her eyes, and it didn't help his resolve as a single tear slid down her cheek. "Yeah… yeah, I'm ok… Just… just give me a minute…" Kim forced a smile as she looked up into his eyes. "It's supposed to hurt the first time…"_

_"I love you…" Ron whispered as he looked down at the redhead beneath him, being careful to keep from moving as much as possible till she was ready._

_"Ron…" Kim smiled as she took her hand and cupped his cheek. "You're the love of my life…" she smiled, tightening her legs around him as she pulled him down into a kiss._

The sound of gun fire and explosions jarred Ron back awake. Despite the situation the thought of Kim and their one night together before he left gave him hope. The feel of her lips and finger tips, how she held on to him, he could think of one word to describe her: Home. He looked up from the ground and saw the BATs firing on his friends. Behind the BATs was the way on to the finish, on to Home. He was going Home, and those robotic soldiers were standing in his way. "Yo Joe…"

"What?" Will asked, glancing to his friend who was unconscious only moments ago.

"Yo Joe!" Ron said, picking up his rifle. "YO JOE!!"

Will and the others watched Ron as he leapt past the line of rocks they hid behind and fired on five of the BATs sending them down. As soon as his feet hit the ground, he flipped his rifle to hold the barrel before swinging it, taking the heads off of two of the unsuspecting robots.

"You heard the man," Will called out as he got up from the rocks and opened fire. "YO JOE!!"

A few moments later, all that was left standing were twelve rawhides with smoking rifles. "We did it…" one breathed glancing around the destroyed robots.

"YO JOE!!" Ron called as they all raised their rifles and echoed his battle cry.

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Going the Extra Mile

**Chapter 6: Reunions pt 1, Going the Extra Mile**

"I don't know what to do …" Kim mumbled as she hugged herself and sat cross-legged on the floor. "I didn't really start thinking about this so deeply till a few nights ago, and then whammo it hit me like a Naco hits the colon … What if Ron's changed? What if he isn't MY Ron anymore? What if he doesn't want to date a civilian? What if he's found some butch army chick who can keep up with him? What if he's all serious and 'yes sir, no sir, thank you sir'? What if he never wants to just hang out and chill anymore? What if he never wants to go to Bueno Nacho anymore? What if he stops calling me KP? What if…"

"Possible?" Steve Barkin interrupted her rant with his annoyed tone.

"Y-Yes, Mr. Barkin?" Kim asked looking up with wide eyes.

"How the heck did you get in my living room?"

---

"Shouldn't you be at home packing, Kim?" Dana Stoppable smiled in amusement at the redhead laying spread across her living room couch with little Hana laying contently on her stomach.

"Been packed up for a week, Mrs. S …" Kim whispered stroking Hana's hair as she snuggled in her arms.

"I've got you beat. I've been ready to go since Ronnie left… We don't have to meet your parents and your friends for another three hours. Isn't there something you need to do before we go?"

"No, I'm good," Kim shook her head.

"Well, since Don is out, care to watch some old home videos?" she asked with a sad smile.

"Been thinking about him too huh?" Kim asked sitting up, shifting Hana to a cradle in her arms.

"I have since Ronnie left for training," Dana smiled sadly as she pulled out an old box from the bottom drawer of the entertainment center. Hana blinked as she slowly awoken in Kim's arms and turned to see what her mother and 'sister' were looking at.

Her almond eyes blinked in confusion as she stared at the television screen. "That's your other big brother," Dana said, grabbing the toddler's attention.

"Brudder?" Hana whispered, before turning back to the screen at the boy who resembled her brother, but more muscular and held himself in a more confident manner.

"I always had a thing for Stoppables," Kim confessed as she smiled at the video of Don Stoppable Jr. lifting her five year old self and her five year old best friend onto his shoulders.

"Should I be watching out for my husband than, Ms. Possible," Dana smiled teasingly.

"Na, I've got my pick of the litter." Kim smiled as Hana continued to intensely study the stranger her mother said was her brother on the screen.

"He'd have loved you to death, Han," Kim kissed the little girl in her lap's head.

"I just hope history doesn't … doesn't repeat itself," Dana whispered, as tears formed in her eyes.

"We've been over this, Mrs. S … It won't happen," Kim said confidently as she rested her chin on Hana's crown. "Ron would never do that to us. That's the thing about him I learned going on missions, Mrs. S. Even when things don't work the way he wants them to, Ron never quits. Ever. I don't think he knows how to."

Dana studied her two girls on the couch as they watched the home video, before she walked over and wrapped her arms around them both. "I can't wait till Ron asks you to officially become my daughter."

"All he has to do is ask, and then we go through the formalities," Kim smiled as she welcomed the woman's embrace. "But that's all it'll be. I'm already concidering myself part of this family, same as you guys are part of mine."

Hana giggled as she was sandwiched between the two women. "Hehe … Mama … Sister…"

---

"Now this is a nice Barrack," One of the Rawhides sighed as he threw himself onto his bunk.

"ATEN-HUT!" Slaughter bellowed as he walked into the Barracks. The group snapped to attention as their Drill Sergeant stomped toward them. "At Ease, Disease."

"Listen up! And Listen up GOOD!" Slaughter snapped as he paced before the recruits. "Twelve weeks ago, you bags of useless filth and wasted blood stepped off that bus and came to stay in my humble home, where I did my best to make you Men." He continued to pace, "When I saw you, I thought My God Almighty, what did I do to deserve to be faced with this bunch of pieces of diarrhea shit. There was no way on God's Green Earth and Blue Sea could I make you puss buckets into GI Joes. But at Fourteen Hundred Hours tomorrow, you will have proven me wrong."

"My job was to destroy you physically, mentally, and emotionally, and then make you into the type of Soldier GI Joe requires." Slaughter explained, "As I have done many before you, and I will continue after you are gone. I enjoy my job, and as you have found out I am GOOD at my job." He gave the group a smirk. "YOU are evidence that I am good at my job. Tomorrow you will be allowed to sleep until nine hundred hours, as a reward for a job well done. You will then be awoken and receive instructions on what to do and what you cannot do. Then we will do our daily workout at ten hundred hours, which will include a jog around the marching field, where you have an opportunity to glance at your family members who have came to see what it is I've done to you."

What minute friendly expression Slaughter had disappeared from his face. "Anyone of you, who do anymore than glance, will be severely punished." Slaughter growled, "I know it will be difficult not to stare and be shocked at yourself when you realize just how disgusting your civilian family and friends truly are."

"Now, get some rest," Slaughter turned toward the door, "After a new record on completing the Exodus… You've earned it."

"I bet Possible can't wait to get some petting from her 'Bitch'," a Rawhide teased nudging Ron, using the 'nickname' Slaughter had used for the last twelve weeks.

"Her bitch can't wait for it either," Ron smirked, causing a roar of laughter from the barracks.

"He finally admits it!"

"Yeah, yeah," Ron flushed slightly, "So anybody else got someone they're looking forward to seeing tomorrow?" he smiled as the young men he had come to consider his brothers began talking about friends, lovers, wives and children.

"How about you, Will?" Ron asked his friend. He was still amazed by that. If someone asked Ron twelve weeks ago he'd be friends with Will Du, he'd have laughed them across town. Yet here they were.

"Candi," Will said, lying back on his bed.

"Candi?" Ron asked, blinking, "That your girlfriend?"

"That information is classified," Will smirked before rolling over.

"Oh you're no fun!" Ron pouted.

"Oh go back to ogling your dirty picture of Kim," Will snorted.

Ron rolled his eyes before stiffening. "How did you …"

"That information is classified."

---

The next day the rental minivan sat in traffic on a lone road in the middle of nowhere. James and Don Sr. sat in the front while Dana, Anne, and Hana sat in the next row, Nana, Jim and Tim, in the row behind, and Kim Monique and Bonnie sat in the back.

Kim still was surprised by the friendship she'd gained with Bonnie over the last few months. It seems out of high school and "food chain", she had become a much better person. But it seemed that Ron leaving to join the GI Joe team was what did the trick. Ever since he left on that bus, Bonnie called almost daily to check on her and offer support or to just talk.

She never gave a straight answer on why, only responded to Kim's questions with "My dad's a sailor so I know what it's like to watch him go."

"You didn't have to come you know?" Kim said glancing to the girls on either side of her.

"You kidding, Kim?" Monique asked, patting Kim's knee, "Ron's my boy too. I'd not miss his big day here for the world!"

"Yeah, and don't forget all those other young attractive soldier boys here who aren't attached …" Bonnie replied with a broad smile, earning an eye roll from Kim and a low moan from Monique.

"Am I going to have to get a bucket of ice water after you two?" Kim said with a smile.

"We'll see who needs the ice water after you lay eyes on your own big strong soldier MAN." Monique winked, nudging Kim in the ribs as Bonnie chuckled.

The girls perked up and looked when James lowered the window and a soldier peaked in. "IDs please and who are you here with?"

"Recruit Stoppable R.D.," Don replied as he was instructed.

One of the soldiers looked through the van and smiled at the family. "Welcome to the PITT! Here is a map and schedule of activities for today. Follow the markers to the parking area."

Bonnie and Monique glanced when they heard Kim gasp loudly. "She's hyperventilating," Bonnie said as Monique went for her paper bag Kim had had to use several times on the drive there.

"Slow deep breaths, K," Bonnie said as Monique held the bag to Kim's mouth and Bonnie stroked her bare shoulders. "Save the bag, K, when Ron sees you in your little black number he'll need it too."

"I'm just … so scared I'm going to wake up and have to wait another twelve weeks to see him again … and I haven't even SEEN him yet!" Kim sniffled.

"No crying yet," Bonnie snapped, "you don't have much mascara but what you have will make you look like a raccoon if you don't stop now!"

The van parked and the group made their way through the crowd amazed at the base. "According to this we're going to have a question and answer session in thirty minutes with the field commander. But first …" James studied the schedule. "What group did you say Ronald was in, Kimmie-cub?"

"The Rawhides," Kim replied, "Why?"

"This way, hurry!" James said, grabbing her arm and pushing Mrs. Stoppable rather forcibly.

They made it to the marching field where the graduation would take place, and before Kim could ask why she saw a block moving rapidly toward the field. "Mon-Monique … bag … now…" She gasped, grabbing the bag to take a few deep breaths to settle herself.

"Where is he?" Anne asked as they looked over the jogging group, moving in perfect unison. "They all look almost exactly alike!"

"Wait! I see him!" Dana said excitably as Hana too spotted him toward the front of the pack. "Brudder! Brudder!!!!" the toddler cried out lifting her arms in excitement.

"Oh my … oh … my … God …" Monique's eyes widened as they saw what used to be their lanky, goofy friend. "He's … he's so big …"

"He's so … buff …" Bonnie half gasped half moaned, at the sight of his firm muscles flexing under his thin gym shorts and loose tank top, and sweat glistening on his muscles and buzzed blonde hair.

"He's … he's …" Kim's heart caught in her throat as she watched him run. "He's _beautiful _…"

Monique and Bonnie shared a knowing look as they placed a hand on her shoulders in support.

Kim just watched him run, head held high, back straight, and moving in perfect harmony with his squad-mates as both mothers flashed pictures of them. The fear of Ron changing hit her yet again. Thoughts of him no longer seeing her as a suitable girlfriend slammed her heart so hard she almost went into a hyperventilation fit again.

James watched Kim stare after Ron, and bittersweet emotion washed over him. His little girl had grown up and fallen in love. He always knew Ronald would always been there for Kim, but many times over the years he was waiting for his precious daughter, who was far too much like her mother, to follow in her footsteps. He thanked God right there that Kim figured it out before it was too late … and Ronald held out hope and held onto his love for her, as James did for Anne so many years ago.

"Let's go, we're going to be late for the question and answer session," Don said, and the group silently made their way to a small hanger with a set of bleachers.

The Stoppable/Possible family settled on the front row as a few other families made their way in. After a short while a tall, blond haired man in a brown uniform walked into the auditorium. "Good morning," the man said glancing over the families. "My name is Conrad Houser, but most around here call me Duke. I'm the field commander of GI Joe. I would like to start off thanking each of you for coming out and supporting your family members. Your group especially, the Rawhides, they went through the most difficult and taxing program of all the GI Joe training regiment. You all have every right to be proud. I'm sure you have questions. There is a lot I cannot tell you for security reasons but I will answer as many questions as I can."

"How does leave work for the team?" one older woman asked, lifting her hand. "Just wondering how often my boy will be home?"

"Good question," Duke nodded," And there are no promises during Crises, but during normal times Joes are given two weeks on two weeks off, every other leave being on call."

Kim and Dana shared a look and nodded agreeing that sounded reasonable.

"How is the relation between GI Joe and Global Justice these days?" Nana asked with a knowing smile to the soldier. "I mean, I would imagine with similar goals that they would work together often?"

Duke hesitated a moment, as a look of surprise and recognition crossed his face at the old woman. "Another good question, thank you, Mrs. Possible," he said smiling to the old woman. "You're right, GI Joe and Global Justice do have similar goals, which do involve us to join forces on occasion, but it isn't that often actually. It's really no difference with any other joint operation with the Army, Marines, Air Force, Navy, National Guard, or NATO. But where Global Justice is involved, we differ as Global Justice deal with the smaller force threats while GI Joe deals with large scale situations."

Duke went on to answer several other questions before holding up his hand. "That's all we have time for, as I have to prepare for the graduation ceremony. Feel free to look around the base, but take in mind several places are marked off as personnel only areas, guards are present at these locations and will be happy to help you in anyway. Have a good day, ladies and gentlemen.

The crowd began to break up but Kim's eyes widened in surprise when the man approached them. "It's been a long time, Sensei," Duke said saluting Nana.

"I'm not your teacher anymore, Conrad," Nana smiled, returning the salute. "And I've told you repeatedly to call me Nim."

Duke then turned to the youngest redhead cradling Hana. "And you must be Kim Possible, the television doesn't do you justice, ma'am."

"Thank you, sir but …" Kim bit her lower lip. "How is it do you know my Nana?"

"When I was a green recruit to GI Joe, I was assigned to your grandmother to learn tai chi and commando CQC techniques." Duke explained, "Your grandmother was the best fighting instructor I ever had."

"You weren't half bad of a student either, at least when you were listening to me and not staring at Shana's tail-end." Nana said with a smile. "Did that ever work out for you, son?"

"Na, she and I make much better friends anyway," Duke said with a fond smile. "She's more into the strong silent types."

"I've been following Recruit Stoppable closely," He said changing the subject, "just like Dr Director said, he's definitely got the stuff to make a great Joe."

"Never doubted it for a second," Nana agreed as Kim flushed and hugged Hana close.

"You guys enjoy the base, and I'll likely see you after the graduation," Duke said, saluting Nana one more time before turning and walking away.

Nana smiled when the group stared at her. "What? You didn't think Kimberly was the only one in the family who had a few adventures, did you?"

---

Time seemed to drag on, but Kim finally found herself seated on the bleachers on the marching field as patriotic music played on the loudspeakers. Her ears perked up when a voice spoke up. "Thank you for attending the graduating class of 2009 into GI Joe. Before the graduation begins let us instruct you on the rules placed upon your GI Joe for the remainder of the day. Upon your reunion with your GI Joe, know that until he or she is dismissed tomorrow at eighteen hundred hours, public displays of affection are not allowed, though immediately following the graduation a hug and chaste kiss will be allowed." Kim frowned and her heart dropped at the ruling.

"Following the graduation, kissing, hugging, and holding of hands will be prohibited. Linking of arms, on the other hand, will be allowed. Your GI Joe will not be allowed to drive a motor vehicle, nor will he or she be allowed to leave the base. He or she also will not be allowed to take any civilians into the central part of the base. The Barracks are allowed to be visited." The announcer continued to explain, "Please note any new GI Joe caught breaking these rules will be disciplined beginning with restarting his or her training program from the beginning or dishonorable dischargement."

A moment later a group of snare drummers marched to the center of the field while playing a cadence. They marked time and continued to play their routine as the various classes, including Ron's Rawhide group marched out onto the field in straight lines. Kim breath caught in her throat at seeing Ron in his full military dress uniform for the first time. "He looks so handsome, Kimmie …" Anne whispered to her daughter, who couldn't find her voice to respond, only able to nod.

Once they were lined up, Sergeant Slaughter stepped out from the line. "RECRUITS ATTEN-HUT! PARADE REST! HUT!" he snapped, and they all shifted position in unison. He turned to the men at the front of the crowd, saluted, then took his place at the head of his unit.

"Everyone, rise for the Pledge of Allegiance to the Flag, followed by the National Anthem performed by GI Joe Special Agent Courtney Krueger." The announcer stated and the group of civilians rose from their seats.

Kim placed her hand over her heart as the drummers played a slow cadence while two soldiers marched toward the flag pole, one carrying a folded flag carefully in his arms. They carefully unfolded the flag, being exceptionally careful not to let it come even remotely close to the ground. Once it was unfolded they popped the flag before completing their move to the pole. Finally they attached it to the rope on the pole and one soldier started raising the blowing flag while the other took attention and saluted.

"COMPANY! ATTEN-HUT! PRESENT ... ARMS!" Slaughter bellowed and the group of recruits snapped to attention and brought their right hand to their brow as the announcer led the civilians in the pledge of allegiance.

With practiced ease the soldier pulled the flag to the top of the pole and tied it off just as the pledge was finished. He finished by saluting the flag before he and the other soldier marched off the field.

A moment later an attractive redhead in military dress stepped out onto the field carrying a cordless microphone. She saluted the recruits before about facing to face the civilians in the stands as she brought the mike to her cherry colored lips.

_O say, can you see, _

_By the dawn's early light,  
What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?  
Whose broad stripes and bright stars, _

_Thro' the perilous fight,  
O'er the ramparts we watched, _

_Were so gallantly streaming?  
And the rockets' red glare, _

_The bombs bursting in air,  
Gave proof thro' the night that our flag was still there.  
O say does that Star - Spangled Banner yet wave  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!_

Covergirl smiled and flushed slightly at the applause from the civilians and bowed before glancing over her shoulder at the recruits and winking at them before marching back to the front line where Duke and General Hawk waited.

"Got the crowd warmed up for you, Handsome," Covergirl said, handing the mic to Duke, winking, and letting her fingers gently drag across the back of his hand.

"Good afternoon," Duke said stepping out onto the field. "Thirty seven years ago, countless United States soldiers, marines and sailors were held captive as POWs. At the time, the US was in the beginnings of its withdrawal from the conflict, even though a rescue operation was in the works. Command scrapped the operation, and ordered the rescue group to return home. The commanding officer of Operation American Hero sounded the retreat of the forces. But an Army G.I., Sergeant Joseph Colton chose to disregard the orders, and a handful of his buddies agreed with his stance."

Duke gave a little smile before continuing. "The group made an offensive and freed several hundred POWs before finally making it back to US waters. When they made it home, they expected to be court marshaled. Instead they were personally thanked by the President himself, and their group was made into a group a part of but separated from the other branches of the United States Military. An Elite Fighting Force, whose sole purpose is to defend Freedom. This group spread out to CIA, FBI, MI-6, Global Justice, and UN Defense forces, and eventually named after the code name of the original leader: G.I. Joe."

"Today, these men and women behind me will be joining me and others in following GI Joe's footsteps," Duke said, "Most will be infantry, but a select few, who have gone above and beyond expectations in their training, chosen by their drill sergeant and a council of leadership in GI Joe, including General Colton himself, will be made into GI Joe Agents."

Duke turned to face the recruits. "The selected Agents will be given their codename, selected by their Drill Sergeant, as well as a uniform pin marking them as GI Joe Agents." He brought his hand to his brow into a salute. "All of you have made a job well done, and I speak for all other members of GI Joe when I say I look forward to serving at your sides. YO JOE!!"

Duke marched back to General Hawk, who took the mic and rolled his wheelchair out onto the field. "I will be announcing the recruits who will become the newest Elite Agents. For those of you concerned for security, we have echo white noise shielding to prevent any long range listening devices, radio transmissions are blocked on this base, and all visitors were given thorough background checks, and DNA scans upon their arrival. Everyone here these recruits trust with their lives. And as such, with the Lady Jaye Amendment of the GI Joe directives, we will, with the proper checks, trust you as well. But to be on the safe side, their specific codenames will be given to them by their drill sergeant. Should they wish to share that information with their families is entirely up to them."

Kim watched as all present stayed silent as General Hawk spoke of each of the Agents and immediately after their superior handed them their pin, they turned from the crowd and shouted the GI Joe battle cry. When the General finally made it to the Rawhides, she felt her mother grab her trembling hand tightly.

"This recruit," Hawk read Slaughter's recommendation, "Is a model for all others around him. He puts his body, mind, and soul into accomplishing his orders and tacks. While he began rough and selfish, as many recruits do, he quickly rose beyond his pettiness and ego. He follows his orders to the letter, accomplishing any objective even beyond what he feels personally capable. Welcome to the team, Recruit Du, William F."

"Good work, Straight Arrow," Slaughter said handing him the pin.

Will took the pin and turned his back to the crowd to face the PITT. "YO JOE!" He called out before turning back to the group at parade rest.

"Often times, when playing a game of cards," Hawk began the last recruit to be made an Agent. "It can seem like all is lost, that there is no way to turn your game around and win the game. But in a moment, with the draw of a wildcard, the tide can change for the better instantly. That is the best description of this GI Joe Agent. When the Rawhides were down and defeated, he rose to boost their spirits or lead them through their challenges. During the final test, he took the lead and led his teammates to victory at a record time." Kim's eyes widened and she gasped at the name of the new Joe. "Welcome to the team, Recruit Stoppable, Ronald D."

"And don't forget your covert op, Wildcard," Slaughter smirked, as he held out Ron's pin.

Ron face showed no emotion as he took the pin from Slaughter, turned his back to face the PITT. "YO JOE!!" He called out, before returning to the parade rest position.

_Countless eyes are watching  
In this our finest hour_

"Ladies and Gentlemen," General Hawk said as security opened the gates at the front of the stands. "Now I present to you the 2009 new members of GI Joe! You may now enter the field and congratulate your GI Joe!" he announced and the field was flooded by excited family members.

"What are you waiting for girl?!" Monique shoved the trembling Kim.

"Go, K," Bonnie said with a broad grin. "GO!"

_It's time to realize the dream  
Of who we really are_

Mothers and Fathers embraced sons and daughters, Children ran to mothers and fathers, Lovers reunite in a blissful reunion, loving pride palpable in the air.

"So where's this girl?" Ron smiled at Will who was glancing around the crowd.

"She's here somewhere," Will said, with a proud smile. "She's never let me down."

_I'm gonna freeze this space in time  
Rise to meet the call_

"DADDY!!" A wail filled the air and Will's eyes lit up.

"Candi?" Will asked, his eyes filling with tears, "CANDI?!"

"DADDY! DADDY!!" A little girl ran through the crowd toward them, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks.

_Cease the moment  
Make it mine  
And through it all_

"CANDI!" Will cried again, as he went down to one knee and spread out his arms wide just as she jumped to him.

"Daddy!" the little girl whimpered as she clung to Will's chest. "I missed you sooooo much, Daddy!"

"I missed you too, Kiddo," Will said, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

_Straight as the arrow flies  
I will run towards the finish line  
With all the strength I've found  
My feet won't touch the ground  
I will scale the heights if I believe  
Your wings of faith will carry me  
I'll go the distance just to reach  
The arms I'm running to  
I'll go the extra mile for you _

"Candi," Will said, standing up with the little girl in his arms, "I want you to meet someone, Candi Du, this is Ron Stoppable …" he said as Candi's eyes turned to the blond at her daddy's side. "My teammate and best friend."

The little girl gave a lopsided smile, showing where a few baby teeth had come out, "Will you be my boyfriend?"

"I don't know, Kiddo," Ron smiled at Will, "I'd have to ask your Daddy first."

"You're a little too young to be worrying about that, Candi," Will smiled and kissed her hair, earning a disappointed grunt from the girl.

"When she gets old enough for boys, I know a man who will help with a deep space probe for any boys getting too close," Ron winked, and the two men laughed.

_I know it won't be easy  
To make you understand_

"RONALD!!" Ron turned to see his parents approaching rapidly.

"Mom! Dad!" Ron stood taller and grinned as his mother, with Hana in her arms, ran to him and threw her free arm around him, burying her face into his chest.

"Oh my sweet, Ronnie!" She cried as Ron circled his arms around her.

Brudder …" Hana sighed in content, snuggled between her mother and brother.

"I am so proud of you, Son," his father said, wrapping his arms around his whole family.

_I want to take the glory  
And put it in your hands_

"Where's Kim?" Ron asked as his parents stepped back.

"Kim?" He asked again, glancing around, this time seeing James and Anne running up to him.

_'Cause you're the light that makes me shine  
You're the hero in my eyes_

"Oh Ron," Anne broke into sobs as she hugged the young man, "Let me look at you …" She said, pushing back to glance over him in his uniform. "Oh, you look so handsome in your uniform. And made an Agent too, oh Ron, I am so proud …" she sniffed.

"Thank you Ma'am," Ron said politely, before turning to James. "Did you take care of our Kimmie-Cub?"

_Win or lose  
Do or die  
I have made it high_

"I've told you before you left, Ronald," James said extending his hand. "She's YOUR Kimmie-cub now … And I am just so damned proud of you, Son…"

"Thank you, Sir," Ron said, surprising James with the strength in his firm handshake.

_Straight as the arrow flies  
I will run towards the finish line  
With all the strength I've found  
My feet won't touch the ground  
I will scale the heights if I believe  
Your wings of faith will carry me  
I'll go the distance just to reach  
The arms I'm running to_

"Are you just going to stand back there, Kim?" Anne said glancing back and Ron turned to see the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

_I'll go the extra mile for you  
(Go the extra mile)_

Ron turned to see Kim standing there, dressed in her little black dress, her hair tied back in a French twist draped over one shoulder, small amount of make up, and staring back at him with fearful, vulnerable eyes.

_In the end  
(Go the extra mile)  
I want to be able to say _

He was just so different than he was when he left, yet when she looked into his eyes they were the same. He was lanky and a little flabby around the middle twelve weeks ago, but now she could see a flat stomach and strong muscles through his dress uniform. Was he still 'Ron'? Kim stood there horrified that the answer would be no.

_I give all of me  
For the world to see_

Her answer came when his face changed to the familiar goofy smile, just like his old goofy smile, and his eyes lit up with the same light and love that was there when he left. "Hey, KP!"

_And I would do it all again_

"RON!!" Kim cried as she closed the distance in a single bound, previously unshed tears flowed freely down her flushed cheeks. The two life long friends turned lovers collided, arms wrapping around each other, clinging desperately. She remembered the announcer said this would be her only time she'd get to kiss him but at the time she didn't care. All that mattered was he was there in her arms, and he was holding her, both as if the moment they broke apart their lives would be over.

_I'd go the extra mile  
Straight as the arrow flies  
I will run towards the finish line  
With all the strength I've found  
My feet won't touch the ground  
I will scale the heights if I believe  
Your wings of faith will carry me  
I'll go the distance just to reach  
The arms I'm running to  
I'll go the extra mile  
For you _

"I love you …" Kim whimpered into his chest as she felt him bury his face into her hair.

"I love you …" He replied as they held each other, and for the two young lovers the rest of the world faded from existence…

_Knowing it will be worth while  
I will go the extra mile…  
For you_

**To Be Continued … **

**Song credits: "The Extra Mile" by Laura Pausini**

**Bonus Info: The Lady Jaye Amendment – (Fanfic author's creation) Any soldier recruited into GI Joe will be given permission to give family members basic information on his part in the service of GI Joe, amended after the death of Lady Jaye. **

**A/N I hope you all liked this, I really put a lot of work into making this as this chapter was the first plot bunny for the whole concept, which came from me sitting through my friend's Marine Corps graduation ceremony. A lot of this as well as events in the next chapter will be greatly inspired by my time on Parris Island with my friend, his girlfriend, and family celebrating his accomplishments. **

**As an added bonus I'm adding a teaser trailer of an upcoming 'new' fic. Some of you may have noticed that one of my first KP crossover fics, World's Warriors has been pulled from , there's a reason for that: After watching the trailer for the upcoming video game Street Fighter IV on gametrailers(dot)com, I was hit with inspiration. So I've pulled the fic, gutted the plot down to just the fact it's Street Fighter and Kim Possible and a few other little plot points, and came up with a new, and hopefully better, fanfiction. So now, I hope you enjoyed the update to "A Real American Hero", and you enjoy this sneak peak at "The World's Warriors"!**

.

.

.

"_How long must you continue to resist, Boy?"_

Ron pulled a blue gi top over his shoulders before glancing at the picture of himself and a beautiful redhead on his night table. He reached for it, sighing sadly before sitting it face down. Then with a look of determination he stood and tied the black cloth belt around his waist.

"_Until my last breath."_

Guile tied his combat boots as tightly as he could before standing, and running a comb through his hair. He took a deep breath and pulled out a picture of himself, a blond headed woman and a small child. "You and the munchkin won't have to live in fear ever again, Jules… No matter what it takes."

"_Why do you resist the power within?" _

"Don't go …" Elizabeth whispered as she set up in bed, holding the sheets to her chest.

"I gotta go fight with the boys, Liz," Ken smiled back at his wife.

"Why?" She sniffled a little as tears formed.

"Cause I gotta fight," Ken said with a confident smirk. "After all, who else is going to make sure Ryu and Ron don't get their stupid asses killed?"

"_I don't desire power. I have my sights set higher than that."_

Chun Li smiled at her redheaded partner and best friend as she braided her long dark hair, twisting and folding it into buns on either side of her hair. "You'll find him." Chun Li stated knowingly as she placed a cloth cap over each of her buns and fastened them with a blue string. "You just can't stop looking, Kim."

"_What is it you seek then? Ah, but you have no answer." _

"But what will you do when you finally do find him?" Chun Li asked as she glanced to Kim.

"I … Don't know…" Kim Possible said as she pulled her fingerless gloves tightly over her hand, tightening the Velcro straps. "I'll either kill him. Or I'll kiss him … or I'll do both."

"_Seeking anything but power is foolishness of the highest order." _

"Yori-san, Stoppable-san and Possible-san are in grave danger," Master Sensei said as the young Kunoichi stood before him. "This evil might even be too much for the might of Stoppable-san's Mystical Monkey Power …" he said in a grave tone. "The only chance will be to stand together."

"Then it will be my honor …" Yori said with a humble bow to hide her excited smile. "To fight by their side."

"_The blood flowing through your veins calls out to you… Answer it. Answer it with your life!"_

"I swore the day they put you here, Drew …" Shego said as she stood over the grave marked Andrew Lipsky. "I will avenge you …" She said as her Go-Glow erupted from her hands. "I _will_ make Bison _pay_."

"_All of mankind holds a power within: The Power of Life."_

Cammy frowned as she painted a camo pattern on her long legs. "You ruined my life, Bison …" she said in her crisp English accent. "Now I will ruin yours."

"_This force is fragile but eternal. Life begets more life. And the cycle continues." _

A young dark haired Japanese man pushed his fist through the air, followed by the other, then a swift round house that finished with another. His sleeveless white gi made a slight ruffling sound as he moved at lightning speed.

He stopped suddenly and brought his two open palms to his side. "Ha …" he grunted as energy began to spark between his fists. "Do …"

"_This Force, this power is what drives it all." _

"KEEEEN!!" He yelled as he released a ball of energy that rocketed forward obliterating the wall fifty yards before him. He stood and pulled a red bandana from his black belt.

"_But what is… Power?"_

He wrapped the bandana around his forehead and tied it in the back before turning to his 'brothers' Ron and Ken.

"The Answer lies in the Heart of Battle." Ryu said clinching his fists and flexing his arms so tightly his joints popped.

"_I fight to rid the world of such diabolical power!"_

"Ah, the Master of the Mystical Monkey Power," Bison said as he faced down the blond headed martial artist in the pouring down rain. "How may I help you?"

"Where is she?" Ron growled as he stood in a low fighting stance, his normally brown eyes glowing blue. "Where is my Sister?" he asked as he leapt forward, throwing a punch and kick at the red clad villain. "Tell me what you've done with Hana?!"

"You assume she still lives?" Bison asked with an evil grin.

"_It is the courage to stand up in the face of Evil…"_

"If you have harmed a hair on her head …" Ron growled as his body and the air around him began to glow blue.

"Ah, I've looked forward to this day …" Bison said as he also began to glow blue. "Let us see which is the greater: My Psycho Power or your Mystical Monkey Power…"

"HANA!!" Ron screamed as he and Bison shot toward one another.

"_And emerge victorious!"_

**KIM POSSIBLE**

**STREET FIGHTER**

**THE WORLD'S WARRIORS**

_**Let the Tournament begin … February 18, 2009**_


	7. Family Matters

**Chapter 7: Reunions pt 2: Family Matters **

_**Cobra Island**_

Shego gathered with the rest of the Cobra forces in the hanger bay of the Terror Dome as the large stealth jet slowed before coming to a stop from the runway to the inside of the massive fortress. She stayed by Drakken's side as he and Doctor Mindbender approached the jet, watching the gangplank lower itself from the underside.

"Welcome home, Cobra Commander," Mindbender said as Cobra Commander walked down with honor guards on either side. He was dressed in his usual blue military uniform, his cloak, and Cobra symbol adorned hood. "How was the graduation ceremony?"

"They are still blind to what's coming," Cobra Commander hissed as he pulled out a vial of blood and handed it to Drakken. "Use this for the core DNA."

"What's that?" Shego asked curiously.

"Confidential," Drakken snapped, glaring at her hatefully, "Need to know only and you don't need to know."

"Gather the forces in the throne room," Cobra Commander ordered as he continued from the hanger bay down the side hall to the throne room.

"What is the plan this time, Cobra Commander," Destro asked as he and the Baroness flanked the masked terrorist. "Which country shall we attempt to take over?"

"I have a better plan for the moment," Cobra Commander stated as they approached his throne room. "It will take time, possibly years, but we must remove the defender before we can truly succeed." He said as the door to the soldier-filled throne room opened. "I need full MARS and Extensive Enterprises focus and support for this to be successful."

Destro and Baroness took their place beside the rest of Cobra Commander's Command Cabinet on the front line of the Cobra Troopers as Cobra Commander marched out before his throne to watch the troopers. "Cobra Troopers, at Ease!" the Commander hissed as he stood with his hands behind his back. "Good afternoon, my loyal followers," he began glancing around the large room. "Some of you are newcomers to the operation; others have been here for some time… some even from the very beginning."

"And some of you… are merely staying around to take my command once I fall at the hands of GI Joe. It is time for you all to understand something," Cobra Commander said, taking steps toward his inner circle. Before any of them could react, he pulled a forty-five caliber pistol and opened fire on Major Bludd, hitting him first between the eyes then several more times in the chest as he fell backwards to the floor. The Commander continued to fire on his body till the clip was empty.

"To be a member of Cobra is to swear unquestionable loyalty to me, your Commander," he said, holstering his gun. "This is the price of treason to our cause. There was once a time when I chose to appear cowardly and weak because it motivated you people to _THINK_! But this... this is a new day. There will be no attempts to usurp my command, no questioning my leadership; there will be no mistakes, AND THERE WILL BE NONE OF YOUR CRAP!! NONE OF IT! Work with me, and soon, very soon, we will rule the world; work against me and _I will gut you like a fish_.

"Questions or comments?" Cobra Commander asked, crossing his arms behind his back. One could hear a pin drop. "Dismissed, then. COBRA!!" He called out the organization's battle cry, which was echoed by almost all present, save for a single, emerald-skinned young woman who could only watch on in a feeling she very rarely felt: fear.

---

**GI Joe Headquarters**

Kim Possible felt like she was in a dream. Her arm was wrapped tightly around Ron's as he led her and their families around the base. "I've actually here about two weeks all together the whole time I've been in Basic," Ron explained as they neared the Dojo. Ron opened the door for the family as they walked into the large room, and he smiled as they approached Scarlett, who was doing katas.

"Wildcard!" Scarlett smiled for a moment before growing solemn as Ron went stiff and saluted her. She returned the salute and took his hand in a handshake. "Congratulations, and welcome to the Team."

"Scarlett, this is my girlfriend, Kim Possible, our friends Monique and… uh, Bonnie," Ron introduced, still surprised at Bonnie's friendly presence. "And these are my parents and Kim's parents, Kim's brothers, Jim and Tim, and this… is my baby sister, Hana." Ron introduced motioning to his family and friends. "Guys, this is one of the people who trained me. Kim, she's the one who loaned me her phone to call you a few weeks ago."

"I feel like I already know ya well, Kim," Scarlett took the younger redhead's hands.

"Ron mentioned me?" Kim asked curiously.

"You kidding? We couldn't get him to shut up about you," Scarlett grinned before turning to Ron's parents, and seemed to visibly hesitate a moment. "And it's a real honor to finally meet y'all…" She said, shaking their hands before moving to Kim's parents and friends.

"I knew you would make it, Ron-san, or should I say… Wildcard-san?" Yori said as she approached the group, giving Ron a beaming smile that Kim did not like at all.

"Yori?" Kim narrowed her eyes before glancing at Ron. "Yori's here… Yori's a Joe? You're a Joe?" Kim asked the Japanese kunoichi.

"As of this time last year, Possible-san," Yori smiled with a bashful blush on her cheeks.

"When were you going to tell me she was here and a Joe, Ronald?" Kim asked, turning her fury-filled eyes on her boyfriend.

"This… is... my way... of... telling you?" Ron smiled sheepishly.

"You can call our little Jinx a surprise," another voice joined them, and Kim watched curiously as Yori's usually calm, Zen features hardened. "The name's Falcon, Lt. Falcon…" the Joe introduced as he stepped up to stand between Monique and Bonnie. "I take it the cute redhead has your claim, Wildcard? How about these wonderful examples of feminine beauty?"

"You will leave them alone!" Yori snapped, moving quickly to shove Falcon back and standing between him and the two flushing girls. "They came all this way to congratulate their friend on a job well done, not to be pawed on by a disgraceful, worthless beast with no sense of honor."

"Hey, I take offense," Falcon placed his hand over his chest dramatically. "I am _not_ worthless."

"What did I tell you about aggravating Jinx, Falcon," a third voice added, and Ron and Yori snapped to salute.

"Aw, c'mon, Duke. I can't help it; it's fun getting her all frazzled," Falcon gave a lopsided smile to the GI Joe Field Commander.

"Excuse my half brother, we haven't fully got him broken into the group yet," Duke said, returning the salute to Ron and Yori. "Perhaps another trip to the Slaughter House would help. Ask Wildcard here; I'm sure he'll be glad to tell you if the Sergeant has lost his touch or not."

"I'm good, I'm good …" Falcon held up his hand before sliding a card to Monique. "Call me later tonight, girls. We can meet up after I'm off duty and have some fun." He whispered with a wink, either not seeing or ignoring Yori's eyes widening with rage. "See you at the party tomorrow night, Jinx," Falcon added as he walked past the flustered and angered kunoichi.

Yori stood there fuming for a moment, "Again, congratulations on your achievement, Stoppable-san… sayonara," She said, turning on her heel and stomping out, muttering in Japanese.

"…I don't like that smile," Ron frowned, noticing the mischievous smile adorning his girlfriend's face as she watched the kunoichi leave. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing yet," Kim said softly as she released Ron's arm, "And still not off the hook, big boy."

"Honest, I had no idea till I got here," Ron held up his hands. "She's Snake Eyes, my martial arts instructor's, best student. He had her help me spar and learn meditation."

"Snake Eyes?" his mother asked with an odd expression on her face.

"Yeah, not exactly the most sociable of people, and can't talk because of an accident years ago," Ron explained, "But once you get to know him, he's a great guy."

"Do you know his real name?" Mrs. Stoppable pressed.

"That's confidential information," Duke spoke up when he saw Scarlett preparing to answer and ignored the shocked glare she sent him. "He personally requested his identity to be secured; only a handful here know his true name."

Mrs. Stoppable narrowed her eyes but said no more.

"Wildcard, you and your family and friends are welcome to attend an officers' ball tomorrow night after your dismissal," Duke said, turning to Ron. "That's one thing you're going to have to learn: we're more than just a unit, we're a family. I'm sure you'll want to meet the people with whom you'll be essentially living."

"Thank you, Sir," Ron said, saluting his superior.

"Don't mention it, Son," Duke returned the Salute, "And as long as we don't have any generals around, you can just call me Duke." He added with a friendly smile. "Scarlett, care to come with me?"

"Of course," Scarlett nodded before turning to Ron's family. "It's been very nice to meet y'all," Scarlett smiled graciously before following Duke out of the dojo.

"He told you to stop me from telling them, didn't he?" Scarlett growled once they were out of ear shot. She snorted when Duke smiled innocently. "Bastard, he can't run forever."

"He can try," Duke shook his head, "And you know he will."

"They're his family… and he's just…" Scarlett shook her head. "He just makes me so angry sometimes. His folks are right there and… he knows just how much I'd give just to see my mom one more time…"

"Hey, you know it's just something he has to work out on his own time. You know Snakes as well as anyone," Duke said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "But if you ever need to talk, you know where I'll be."

"At your desk, nose-deep in paperwork?" Scarlett smiled softly, "Thanks, Conrad, you're a great friend."

"Any time, Shana." Duke gave her a soft, one armed hug. "Just be ready for damage control when the idiot finally decides to come clean."

"Damage control," Scarlett snorted, glancing back to see Ron leading his group out of the dojo. "That's a nice way of putting it…"

Ron and the family walked around for a while before a deep voice caught his attention. "You're the new guy, ain't ya? Wildcard, right?" Ron turned to see a tall, heavily built African American with a small soul patch but no other hair besides his eyebrows. "Word is your cooking's good / least that's what Duke said / I'm pretty good myself / but we'll see who's best when everyone's fed."

"The name's Roadblock / I'm the heavy weapons and cook on this rock," the man introduced before motioning to his companions. "Heavy Duty here is my cousin / he likes good food too, but his cookin' ain't worth a cussin'."

"How ya doin', Wildcard," Heavy Duty shook Ron's hand.

"This here's Wild Bill / he's air transport," Roadblock motioned to the cowboy to his left. "But don't eat before you go with him / He makes losing your lunch a sport."

"Howdy," Wild Bill tipped his hat, "and I'm not that bad."

"And this is Shipwreck / he's a former Navy SEAL," Roadblock motioned to the bearded sailor to his left. "Long as you don't mess with his bird / there won't be a big deal."

The attention then went to Bonnie, who had just loudly gasped. "P-Papa?"

Shipwreck blinked and looked at the woman standing with Wildcard's family. "Bonita?"

"Papa!" Bonnie cried out and threw herself at Shipwreck, who welcomed her with open arms.

"What are you doing here, my Little Mermaid?" Shipwreck asked as he finally released the young woman stepping back to Ron and Kim, who were staring at her in shock.

"I went to school with this guy; we were… friends," Bonnie said, placing a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Since when?" He asked before groaning in pain as her high heel slammed into the top of his boot.

"Don't listen to Ronnie; he's always been a joker," Bonnie grinned innocently.

"Bonnie?" Kim narrowed her eyes.

"'Scuse us a moment, Papa," Bonnie said, grabbing Kim and Ron's arm and nodding for Monique to follow, then smiled at the Possibles and Stoppables. "Be right back…" she said as she pulled them away.

"Bonnie, what the f...?" Kim asked in a whisper.

"I can't let him know I was a bitch in high school," Bonnie replied, cutting her off before glancing up and waving at Shipwreck. "I can't let him know I was as much of a bitch as my mother… it'd… it'd break his heart…" Bonnie frowned, "It almost killed him when he found out Connie and Lonnie weren't really his, and Mom made me change my name to her maiden name…"

"Wow, you actually admit it…" Ron shook his head.

"Look, there's things I did to try to survive in high school that I'm not proud of, and a lot of 'em have to do with you two," Bonnie glanced away, "I guess… when you left to join GI Joe, Ron, it just brought back some memories of seeing my Papa leaving first to serve in the Navy then GI Joe. I… I admire that. And also, I could understand the pain you were feeling there, watching him go without you, Kim.

"You said in your speech at graduation that the world outside high school was a place for a new start, and when I saw all this going down, I thought this would be a good opportunity," Bonnie bit her lip. "I understand if you don't want to; I know I was a horrible person and…"

"Water under the bridge," Ron said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'd hug you to let ya know you're forgiven, but kind of not allowed to right now, so…"

"So, I'll do it for the both of us," Kim said as she hugged her former rival tightly.

"Guess I can officially welcome you to the gang, Bon," Monique winked at the girl, who was struggling to keep from crying. "DTE, Girlfriend, Ronnie's a new recruit and we don't need your old man, the Navy SEAL, to tear him up before he gets off base."

"DTE?" Bonnie blinked.

"Dry those eyes," Kim and Ron said in unison.

"Monique speak," Kim shrugged with a smile. "You get used to it."

The four returned to others and watched as Bonnie hugged Shipwreck again. "I was hoping you'd be on base; it's been so long since Mom let me see you…" she said into her father's chest. "I was hoping I'd surprise you…"

"Definitely surprised," Shipwreck smiled.

"Got another surprise, was saving it for this to tell the only guys that matter, namely you and… my friends," Bonnie said, glancing back to Ron, Kim, and Monique. "I filled out the paperwork last week. I'm going into the US Navy."

"One question: do you remember what I always taught you about dealing with seadogs?" Shipwreck asked, looking Bonnie seriously in the eye.

"If a sailor tries to get in my pants, I kick them in the balls," Bonnie said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"That's my Little Mermaid," Shipwreck smiled, hugging her, "Just promise this ol' sailor you'll be careful…"

"Only if you do the same…" She replied.

The happy moment was interrupted by a beeping from Kim's Kimmunicator. "No…" she said, seeing her programmed alarm going off.

"Time for me to report back to my barracks…" Ron sighed, glancing to Kim longingly.

"Don't worry, Kimmie-cub," Mr. Dr. Possible said, placing a hand on Kim's now-trembling shoulder. "You two will be back together for real tomorrow night. Just keep thinking: one more night."

"He's right, KP; hang tough, we're almost there." Ron smiled, holding out his arm to her.

"You're right, my GI Joe," Kim sighed as she linked her arm with hers, "We'll see you to your barracks and meet you there for the party tomorrow."

The group walked back to the barracks, making idle chat as they went. When they stopped, Ron noticed Kim's grip on his arm tighten. "Just till tomorrow, KP," Ron smiled, patting her hand. "I love you," He whispered as she finally let go.

"Love you, too…" She breathed back, taking a slow step back toward her parents and two friends.

Ron gave her a small wave before walking into the barracks, both starting to count the minutes till the dismissal.

---

**Go City**

The sun had set on Go City, and Team Go had just got in from their evening Patrol, preparing for an evening of rest and their usual fight over what to watch on the television. The argument was stopped by the sound of the doorbell of their tower's front door. "I got it," Mego said as he left the living room and walked down the stairs to the door. "Who's there?" he asked, turning on the door's camera monitor.

"Pizza delivery," said the brunette in a pizza delivery uniform with a Russian accent.

"Do you have a name on the order?" Mego asked.

"A Heath Goforth?" the brunette replied, pushing her glasses up on her nose.

"Thank you, Hego!" Mego breathed, turning off the monitor and unlatching the door's locks. "God knows the kitchen can't survive the Wegos' cooking again…" he said before the slight sound of a silenced pistol echoed, followed by the thud of a body hitting the floor.

"Worse than the Dreadnoks…" Baroness smiled as she continued into Go Tower.

---

**GI Joe Headquarters the next evening…**

"So, you're a dad, huh?" Ron finally got around to asking Will as they dressed in their evening dress uniforms.

"She's why I was, as you so elegantly put it, a stick in the mud," Will gave a tight smile and a small laugh when Ron flushed, "the better I did, the better I was paid. And I didn't want Candi to want for anything. I don't want her to ever want for anything."

"What about her mom?" Ron asked before looking away awkwardly. "If you don't mind me asking… I mean… just saw your folks and your kid at the graduation…"

"Candy, we were childhood sweethearts, not all that much different than you and Possible," Will said, tying his tie, "only we met in sixth grade opposed to your pre-K meeting… Candy… she had complications during childbirth and…"

"I'm sorry, dude, I didn't know…" Ron said apologetically.

"It's ok, you had no way of knowing," Will shook his head, "Just word from one who's been there… treasure every second you have with her."

"Speaking of which, my lady's a'waiting. Are you and Candi going to be at the dance?" Ron asked as he put on his cover.

"You know it, Wildcard," Will slapped Ron's hand in a quick shake. "See you guys there."

"Take it easy, Straight Arrow," Ron smiled as he walked out of the barracks and made his way to the gymnasium where the dance was set up.

Ron was entered the crowded dance floor and saw several nicely dressed people in both civilian and military garb. "Families really dig this kind of thing, ya know?" a young man said from where he stood by the door. "Don't really get along with mine enough to ask 'em to come and party, so I get to play doorman. Tunnel Rat, and you must be Wildcard," Tunnel Rat said with a crisp, New York accent. "Nice to meet ya."

"If ya need someone to help ya get in or through something, I'm the guy to call," Tunnel Rat grinned, "Also not to bad in a brawl either… oh, shoot…"

"What?" Ron turned to look directly into a white masked and hooded face with dark brown piercing eyes. "Uh… Hello?" Ron gulped, noticing the majority staring nervously.

"Stoppable-san," the ninja growled ignoring several of the MP present with hands on their weapons. "I've been waiting for you to show your face here tonight."

"Do I know you?" Ron gulped nervously.

"I am Storm Shadow. You broke my cousin's heart," he growled with more than a hint of anger.

Snake Eyes' hand came to rest on Storm Shadow's shoulder just as Yori, dressed in a military uniform, stepped between Storm Shadow and Ron. "Cousin, it is in the past."

"But…" Storm Shadow growled, his fingers dancing over one of his katanas.

"I said it is in the past," She snarled with the same ferocity.

"So be it…" Storm Shadow said, stepping away from his cousin and jerking his shoulder away from Snake Eyes. "It would be in your best interests not to hurt her again. Ever." He glared back at the MPs that had gathered. "I'll be leaving now. Enjoy your party, Yori-chan; tell Falcon if he touches you, I will have his guts for Baroness' garters."

Ron, and everyone else for that matter, watched Storm Shadow walk casually out of the hall. "Yori?" Ron asked glancing to the Kunoichi.

"You never hurt me intentionally… but an unintentional rejection is a rejection nonetheless…" she said, looking down at her boots. "But it is, as your lover says, no big. I have healed and recovered, and it is my honor to be your friend and sister-in-arms."

"Well… I'm still sorry…" Ron said, offering her a humble bow as he was taught by Master Sensei, only to squeak when she gave him a quick hug.

"Friend and sister-in-arms better be all," Kim said teasingly as she stood there with their families, Monique, and Bonnie.

"You need not worry about me stealing him away, Possible-san," Yori grinned, "And I will be sure none of the less honorable females on-base attempt to do so either."

"Do you see what I see, Mon?" Bonnie looked around the room like a child in a candy store.

"I do, Bon," Monique grinned in ecstasy. "MIU."

"Men in Uniform!" They said together before walking quickly into the gym.

"And there they go…" Kim sighed as she stepped up beside Ron.

"This is so cool!" Jim and Tim exclaimed.

"Now comes the issue of keeping those two from tearing the place apart…" Anne sighed, seeing the mischievousness in her boys' eyes.

"Perhaps my sister in arms and I can help," Yori smiled graciously. "Dial Tone!" She called to the corner table where her best friend sat, typing on her laptop. Dial Tone was a young girl, eighteen at best. She had short, blond hair, styled not that different from Bonnie, and a pair of glasses over her deep blue eyes.

"You called, Jinx?" Dial Tone smiled as she approached the ninja.

"Would you like to help me ruin Possible-san's brothers for any other girls?" Yori smirked.

"As Roadblock would say… once you dance with a Joe," Dial Tone winked, "The others just blow."

"Let's," Yori said as she and Dial Tone offered the younger twins their hands. The boys just stared in shock as their faces turned blood red.

"Oh, for the love of Newton…" Dial Tone rolled her eyes as the two girls grabbed the boys and pulled them out onto the floor with a timid squeak.

"That should slow them down for a few days," Anne smiled turning to see the Ninja standing awkwardly with Ron. "You must be Snake Eyes?" she said, drawing the attention of Ron's parents and sister to the only Joe not in military dress, instead in the same black bodysuit and full mask with visor.

"So… where are you from?" Mrs. Stoppable asked as Hana stared at the ninja curiously, her little mind processing why his stance seemed familiar to her.

"Mom, leave him alone; he can't talk, anyway, remember?" Ron said, placing an arm around Kim's shoulder, making her visibly shudder and smile. "His background is classified for a reason, and I'd guess it's a good one."

Snake Eyes nodded his thanks to Ron before turning and walking quickly back to the corner where he was hiding before.

Ron blinked in surprise at his mentor's quick departure before smiling down at Kim, "Kim, can you excuse me for just a second?" Ron asked, and Kim nodded reluctantly.

Ron moved to his mom, and Kim's dad whispered something to them. They nodded, and Mrs. Stoppable passed off Hana, who continued to stare at Snake Eyes, to her husband, and the three stepped away from the group to talk.

Moments later, Ron walked toward the DJ on the stage, while Mr. Possible and Mrs. Stoppable returned to the rest of the family, both with tears in their eyes. "What's wrong?" Kim asked, as she, Mr. Stoppable, and Mrs. Possible looked concerned.

"Nothing; you'll see, dear," Mrs. Stoppable smiled brightly as Mr. Possible simply placed a hand on her shoulder and she noticed he was trembling.

"What do you mean you don't have that song?" Ron asked in disappointment.

"There a problem, Wildcard?" Duke asked as he wheeled General Hawk toward him.

"General," Ron saluted.

"At ease, son, what's wrong?" Hawk asked the new Joe.

"I just… I really want to… dance to this song with my girlfriend, and the DJ doesn't have it…" Ron sighed before telling Duke and Hawk the song title.

"There is a live band available and…" Duke glanced around the room, "Covergirl, can you come here for a second?" Duke flagged down the redhead.

"You called, Fearless Leader?" Covergirl beamed as she walked up to the men.

"Can you sing a song for us?" Duke asked.

"For you, Duke, anything," Covergirl winked, causing Hawk to snort, but Duke seemed completely oblivious.

Ron explained his plan to them in detail, causing Covergirl to squeal softly. "That's so sweet! Of course, I'll help you, Wildcard. But you're going to owe me a favor, buddy."

"You got it," Ron smiled before walking back toward Kim and the family as Covergirl stepped up on the stage.

"Care to dance?" Ron offered his hand.

"What are you up to?" Kim asked with narrowed eyes and a smile.

"Just wanted to dance," Ron smiled.

"Hey, guys! Now for the special request for the evening… This one goes out to my boy, Wildcard, and his lady, Kim…" Covergirl said as she strapped on a guitar.

"Alright, then…" Kim blushed slightly as she gave Ron her hand, and they joined other couples out on the dance floor as the music began to play.

"I thought you were trying to get our song from prom …" Kim commented as she recognized the intro music of one of her favorite songs.

"Love that one, but I think this one suits the sitch more," Ron smiled as they began swaying and moving to the slower music.

_What if I told you it was all meant to be?  
Would you believe me? Would you agree?_

"You look good in uniform…" Kim whispered, slightly awkward.

"Thank you…" Ron replied as they swayed.

_It's almost that feeling that we've met before _

_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy _

"I've missed you so much…" Ron forced out as they spun. "But… you were what I was fighting for. You're what I was pushing to get to when we had to go through the desert." He confessed, causing Kim to flush but she didn't break eye contact.

_When I tell you love has come, here and now_

_A Moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime, for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever, for that one special kiss.  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime, for a moment like this._

"This has been the longest few months of my life…" Kim replied as tears appeared in the corner of her eyes. "But I know… I know this is something you have to do. And I am so very proud of you right now…"

"That means a lot, KP…" it was Ron's turn to flush. "I can't help but feel like everything's changing, and it's not going back…"

_Everything changes, but beauty remains.  
Something so tender, I can't explain.  
_

Kim looked at him questioningly with more than a hint of fear in her eyes. "We're not what we used to be… But that's life, ya know, no going back… You either plunge forward… or let everything pass you by…"

_Well, I may be dreaming, but till I awake,_

_Can't we make this dream last forever?  
_

"You can relax," Ron chuckled, "I'm not dumping you," he laughed when she turned bright red. "See, you can't hide from me. Nobody knows you like I do…" he said, and she giggled as she felt him playing with her fingers.

"Then, what are you getting at?" Kim smiled and looked up at him with curious, trusting eyes.

_And I'll cherish all the love we share, for a moment like this._

"I just… I want to say, I love you. I always have, and I always will. No matter what happens to me or us," He confessed with more conviction than she'd ever heard in his voice.

_Could this be the greatest love of all?  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall.  
_

"And does that old saying still stand?" Ron asked with a nervous smile. "That you can do anything?"

"Duh, of course," Kim laughed, "I _am_ Kim Possible."

Meanwhile, the two sets of parents watched curiously. "They look real serious out there…" Don Stoppable commented.

"Ron is…" Dana said, placing a hand over her husband's as he held their adopted baby. His eyes widened when he noticed the engagement ring his mother gave him to give her missing from her hand.

_So let me tell you this_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment…_

"So, let me put that to the test," Ron replied, lifting her hand to eye level. "What do you say, KP? Wanna give that 'death do us part' thing a shot?"

"Wha?" Kim blanched before she noticed the small diamond ring on her finger. "Ron?"

"Dad got that ring from grandma, gave it to my mom, so now I'm continuing the tradition…" Ron said as he dropped to one knee. "Kimberly Anne Possible… will you marry me?"

_...like this_

Kim stared in complete shock as tears filled her eyes and began to slide down her cheeks. "Yes… yes… a hundred times, yes!"

_Some people wait a lifetime, for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever, for that one special kiss._

Kim heaved Ron up by the collar and devoured his mouth in the deepest kiss yet, which Ron happily returned. The song was almost drowned out by the applause.

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me. _

"I can't imagine anything making this better…" Ron whispered into her hair as they held onto one another.

_Some people wait a lifetime, for a moment like this…_

Kim and Ron returned to their families, fighting through the crowd of Joes and their family members shaking hands and patting their backs.

Kim was practically tackled by her mother, Bonnie, Monique, and Yori. "Congratulations, Son," James said as Ron's mother hugged him.

Throughout all this, Hana never took her eyes off the masked ninja.

"Congrats, Wildcard! You too, Kim!" Scarlett grinned as she walked up to the group with Snake Eyes carefully tailing her.

"Thanks," they said together.

"Jinx," Kim said quickly. "You owe me a Hawaiian Honeymoon."

"Brudder," Hana said out loud.

"What's the sitch, Hana?" Ron glanced to the baby in his father's arms, but to his surprise, she was staring directly at Snake Eyes.

"Brudder!" She said again, reaching for the ninja.

"Uh oh…" Scarlett breathed.

Snake Eyes took a few steps back before turning toward the exit. "BRUDDER!" Hana bellowed jumping from her father's arm and flipping through the air to land in a crouch. "BRUDDER!! BRUDDER!!!"

"What the…" Scarlett goggled at the infant, who took off running after the ninja faster than many of the Joes.

Snake Eyes glanced over his shoulder and seemed visibly surprised to see the toddler gaining on him. With the grace and agility of a master ninja, he wall-jumped along the corner of the gym to land on one of the rafters, but saw that he was far from safe as the giggling child literally started running up the side of the wall.

"What are you feedin' that kid?" Scarlett asked in amazement, watching the child go after the commando.

Snake Eyes tried to run along the rafter but was not fast enough before he was tackled by the giggling child and thrown off balance. He twisted in the air to take the brunt of the fall with the happy, laughing child safely in his arms. All present gasped and winced when Snake Eyes landed shoulders first onto the floor.

"Eyes!" Scarlett cried out as she and the Possibles and Stoppables led the group running to his aid. "Are you ok?" Scarlett asked, and Snake nodded his response.

"Brudder…" Hana cooed happily, wrapped up in Snake Eye's arms.

"Brudder? But… I thought I was Brudder…" Ron scratched his head.

Snake Eyes glanced around the room in what seemed like panic before looking to Scarlett. "You can't run anymore, Hon…" Scarlett gave a supportive smile. "Time to fess up…"

"I don't get it…" Mr. Stoppable looked around in confusion.

"I think you guys need some privacy…" Duke said as he and Scarlett helped Snake Eyes off the floor. "Gym locker room's this way…"

The Possibles and Stoppables as well as Snake Eyes, Scarlett, and Duke entered the locker room. "I'll try to keep it private…" Duke said as left the room and shut the door firmly behind him.

"What's going on, guys?" Ron asked as Kim hugged his arm.

"Snake Eyes… has something important to tell you…" Scarlett said, glancing to Don, Dana, Ron, and Hana.

Scarlett turned to her lover, took his hand firmly in hers, and squeezed it affectionately. "No matter what happens, I'm right here and I ain't goin' nowhere." She whispered to the ninja.

Snake Eyes glanced around the room before his shoulders slumped and his head bowed. He let go of Scarlett's hand, reached up, and first unsnapped the visor from his mask to place it in a protective pouch on his belt. Then, with trembling hands, he gripped his mask and pulled the covering from his face…

**To Be Continued… **

Next Chapter: Reunions pt3: The Prodigal Son

Song Credits: "A Moment Like This" by Kelly Clarkson

I know, Roadblock didn't talk in rhyme in the comics, but I always loved that in the cartoon growing up. Roadblock was one of my favorite Joes. Some questions have been answered, some still standing, and some not even asked yet. More to come!


	8. The Prodigal Son

**Chapter 8: ****Reunions pt3: The Prodigal Son**

_Eight years ago, Middleton Colorado_

"I better get a badical present this year," Ron said as he leaned back in his school bus seat with his best friend seated next to him.

"I'm sure your mom will splurge…" Kim smirked, looking out the window of the bus.

"Wasn't talking about my mom," Ron gave a toothy grin, "the Ron-Man was talking about the feisty redhead who owes him big time."

Kim frowned deeply and glanced at him, "Exactly what do you mean by that?"

"Just how much is your daddy believing you've never been kissed worth to ya, oh _brace-faced_ best friend o' mine?" Ron asked with a dark smirk.

"You're trying to blackmail me?" Kim asked with wide eyes.

"Why would I need to mail you anything?" Ron scratched his head, "We see each other like every day…"

Kim rolled her eyes and glanced out the bus window at the beautiful day outside. The sunlight brought even more color to the late-fall Colorado landscape. Not a cloud could be seen, and the birds were singing in the distance.

The bus came to a stop outside Ron's house, and the two preteens lifted their backpacks. "Hey, Mom and Dad P are here," Ron pointed out the car in the drive. "So's grandma…"

"Your birthday is in a couple days, Ron," Kim smiled as they bounced down the steps of the bus.

Kim and Ron entered the house, and Kim instantly knew something was wrong. Their mothers were in their respective fathers arms crying, and Ron's grandmother was in a chair with tears rolling down her face. And what made that sick feeling in Kim's stomach worse was she saw her father and Mr. Stoppable crying, too.

"What's going on?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Ronnie…" Mrs. Stoppable turned to her son as if she was surprised he was there. "Something's… something's happened…"

Kim didn't know why, but she instinctively wrapped one arm around Ron's shoulders, and placed her other hand on his chest.

"We… some military personnel… they came… Ron…" his mother couldn't finish.

"Military? Did DJ get hurt?" Ron asked, reaching up to grab Kim's hands.

Kim's mother placed a hand on Mrs. Stoppable's shoulder before going down to her knees in front of Kim and Ron, placing a hand on either of their shoulders. "Ron… Kimmie…" Anne sniffled, "There was… there was a… an accident with a helicopter…"

"DJ's ok, right? He's on his way home and we'll play doctor and nurse to get him feeling better, right?" Ron asked hopefully.

"I'm… I'm so sorry, Ron …" Anne's tears flowed freely as she shook her head, and Kim clung tighter to her best friend. She'd seen that look before on her father's face the day her brothers were born. But, unlike her life long best friend, she got lucky that day. "DJ's… he's… he's gone to Heaven with your grandpa…"

"What? No… DJ's…" Ron shook his head as he began to tremble and his legs grew weak.

"Ron…" Kim whimpered, helping him go to his knees, still holding on to him for all she was worth.

"DJ's supposed to call me for my birthday!" Ron said, struggling weakly against Kim. "He promised! He promised he was going to teach me how to ride a bike if I got one this year! HE PROMISED!!" he cried out as Kim pulled him tightly to her, crushing his body to hers.

_GI Joe Headquarters, Present Day_

The Possibles and Stoppables stared in shock as the Joe known as Snake Eyes carefully peeled back the tight Kevlar mask. Mrs. Stoppable's mouth gaped when she saw the scarred, burned skin on the deformed face of the soldier. But the second his eyes opened, her suspicions of his identity were verified.

Anne's hand went to her mouth as James muttered "oh, my god …"

"DJ?" Mrs. Stoppable said as she took a step toward the Ninja Master.

**WHAM**

Snake Eyes went to one knee and held his jaw where the blow struck. "You promised to come back! You promised you'd be the best big brother in the world!" Kim screamed, glaring down at the man, eyes burning with anger. "You promised him!" She shouted with her fists clinched for another blow.

She lifted her fist for another swing but yelped when a hand grabbed her wrist and jerked her back. "You guys mind if we have a chat, girl to girl?" Scarlett asked but pulled Kim out of the room before anyone could respond.

As soon as the door closed, the elder redhead turned to younger. "You need to calm down and think this through…"

"I'm thinking very clearly," Kim snapped, her nostrils flaring, eyes burning with rage and tears. "No body hurts my Ron…"

"Believe me, I understand," Scarlett said carefully, "I'd be just as upset as you if the roles were reversed…"

"Upset?" Kim glared, "That is SO the understatement…"

"I know how much DJ meant to Ron, because DJ knew and told me…" Scarlett said, placing a hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "That's why he did it. Would saying 'DJ was a hero to Ron' be an understatement, too?"

"…yes…" Kim grunted, frowning at the redhead.

"You saw his face, Kim," Scarlett said, glancing to the window. "That's after almost nine years of healing…" Scarlett shook his head. "He felt it would be better to disappear than to put Ron and their folks through what he went through on his own," Scarlett smiled slightly.

"But that's stupid! Ron and his parents would have done anything for him!" Kim threw her arms up in exasperation.

"I know that, and I TOLD him that," Scarlett nodded slowly.

"Then why?" Kim shook her head, rubbing her red eyes.

"He and Ron are brothers. Does Ron follow instructions well when he thinks he's doing what's best to protect something or someone he cares about?" Scarlett asked, and Kim gave a snort.

"If you knew how frustrated that boy can make me sometimes…" Kim shook her head.

"I think I have a pretty good idea," Scarlett gave a smile that was slowly returned.

"DJ's really alive?" Kim asked with a sniffle.

"That is, if his folks and brother haven't killed him yet," Scarlett shrugged.

---

Ron watched in a daze as Scarlett dragged his new fiancée out of the room before turning to his sensei. "Snake Eyes?" Ron asked, taking a step up beside his parents.

"Brudders!" Hana squealed from her father's arms.

Snake Eyes' blue eyes went over all four faces before looking down at the floor. He reached for a pouch on his belt, pulling out a large pad and pencil. His family watched curiously as he scribbled a message with a trembling hand: 'I won't blame you for hating me.'

"DJ?" Ron asked as his parents stared. The younger Stoppable son took a stiff step toward him.

'I was only trying to protect you all,' Snake Eyes scribbled.

Ron grabbed the pad and threw it across the room, and the two brothers stared intensely into each others' eyes. Snake Eyes tried desperately to read what Ron was thinking or feeling in his eyes, but the cold brown was impossible to penetrate.

A silent gasp forced its way through Snake Eyes' suddenly gaped mouth as Ron forced his fist into his abdomen and said softly, "You're alive…" A moment later, the ninja was pulled into a bone-crushing hug. "You're alive!" Ron exclaimed as tears flowed down his freckled cheeks.

"My boy's alive!" Mrs. Stoppable ran to the two brothers, taking a moment to touch DJ's scarred face tenderly before hugging both boys. "My baby boy's alive!!"

Not a second later, the trembling and crying Mr. Stoppable joined the family hug with Hana cooing happily in the embrace.

"See, told you it'd be alright," Scarlett said as she and Kim stood in the doorway. DJ glanced up at the redheads with a small smile on his damaged lips. "So, ya forgive the big, blond dummy?" Scarlett asked, placing a hand on the younger redhead's shoulder.

Kim looked at the ninja and tilted her head in thought. "For now… but hurt Ron or any of us again…" Kim narrowed her eyes on the ninja. "And you'll really be sorry…" She finished before stepping forward to add her arms to the embrace, which Ron welcomingly pulled closer.

"This is nice," Scarlett smiled before she yelped as Snake Eyes pulled her into the family hug.

They stayed like that for some time before their eyes widened at a flash. "Aw… this is a Kodak moment …" Ripcord said as Breaker snapped another shot with his camera.

"Damn it, Rip!" Scarlett snapped as Snake Eyes flipped out of the middle of the hug, his mask and visor back in place, and his blade drawn.

"Oh, snap, he's got the sword; run!" Breaker said as the two Joes took several steps backward before running with the Ninja in hot pursuit.

"WAIT UP!" Ron called after his masked brother and ran behind them.

---

_Cobra Island_

Shego frowned as she walked down the hall behind the Baroness. "Your file led us to believe that you enjoyed talking," The Baroness noted as she led the green-clad woman through the base. "Yet, since you have arrived, you haven't spoken often. Why is that?"

"I just… don't have anything to say…" Shego said, avoiding looking at the terrorist clad in her usual onyx-colored catsuit.

"Very interesting," Baroness said, glancing back at the villainess with her glasses sliding down her nose. "If you do not like to talk to us, perhaps you will prefer a conversation with family."

"What?" Shego stopped as Baroness opened a large, metal door.

"This way, please," Baroness instructed as she walked into the large room.

"Hego!" Shego gasped, seeing her brother suspended. "What have you done to him?!" Shego exclaimed as she ran toward her brother. Gasping when she saw that the restraints were literally impaled through his arms and legs.

"He wouldn't stop fighting, so we had to take extreme measures to restrain him," Baroness said matter-of-factly. She purred as she ran a hand over Hego's blood-soaked uniform top. "Such a shame to damage such a magnificent body…"

"Shego?" Hego moaned, lifting his head toward her. "Shego… have these… these beasts… hurt you?"

"Your loyalty is still in question, my dear," Cobra Commander stated, walking out of the shadows.

"Let him go! He's not done anything to you!" Shego exclaimed.

"Ana, my dear, would you do the honors?" Cobra Commander hissed, glancing past Shego.

"Yes, Cobra Commander," Baroness nodded, hitting a switch and sending raw electricity through the metal piercing Hego's skin and bones.

"Stop it!" Shego yelled as Hego screamed in pain. "PLEASE!"

Cobra Commander nodded, and the Baroness cut the torture. "Look at your sister, Hego. Notice the symbol on her uniform," the Commander ordered in amusement.

Hego weakly did and his eyes widened in shock and horror. Shego followed his gaze and saw the Cobra symbol on her thigh. "Those beasts of which you speak? Your lovely sister is now one of them, Hego." The Commander chuckled darkly.

"Shego… no…" Hego shook his head, tears forming in his eyes.

"Finally accepting that there's no hope for her, are we?" Cobra Commander stated, taking his staff and jabbing it into the hero's eye till blood followed the trails of his tears down his cheek.

"STOP IT!!" Shego cried out as two Neo-Vipers stepped up to grab her by the arms.

"Stop hurting him or else!" Shego growled fighting against the Vipers' iron grips.

"Or else what?" Cobra Commander turned on her, and she could see her tear stained face in his metallic mask.

"You're nothing," the Commander stated, getting in Shego's face. "You haven't ever been anything. You were this waste of energy's muscle, and then you became Dr. Drakken's bitch. You're never going to be anything. It's time you accepted that."

Shego growled lightly before glancing toward her brother. For reasons beyond her understanding, a memory suddenly surfaced. It seemed like a lifetime ago, yet she remembered sitting in Hego's arms, and her big brother telling her that she could be anything she wanted and that no matter her choice, he'd always be behind her.

"You want people to believe you no longer care for your brothers, but I believe there's more to that than you let on, hmm, my dear?" Cobra Commander asked with a tilt to the head. "Don't you want to say something nice to your last surviving brother?"

"What?" Shego's eyes widened. "What did you do to them?"

"Dead," Cobra Commander stated. "Quick and painless. And they died not knowing that their sister was a complete traitor to everything they ever believed in. Sad that Hego won't have that luxury…" the Commander turned to the Baroness and nodded.

Hego cried out again in pain as energy coursed though him. "STOP IT! PLEASE! WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Shego cried.

"I want you to swear your unconditional loyalty to me, Shego," Cobra Commander growled just loud enough for Shego to hear over Hego's screams. "Do that, and I will end his pain."

"I already have, Commander!" Shego said, shaking her head as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"SAY IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT!" the Commander ordered.

"Ok, I do, I swear allegiance to you, Cobra Commander! I swear full loyalty! Now, please stop hurting him!" Shego cried out.

"Baroness," the Commander nodded to the brunette.

"As you command," Baroness smiled, and instead of cutting off the machine, she drew a pistol. A soft laugh slipped past her lips as she placed the barrel against Hego's jerking head and pulled the trigger.

Shego went limp in the Neo-Vipers' arms as Hego's blood splattered on the walls of the room. "Now then, dear Shego, if you want to keep your friend Drew from sharing your family's fate, your loyalty had best not waver…" he said, stepping toward the exit. "Baroness, make sure we have the room cleaned up promptly. Blood stains easily."

"He said he'd stop hurting him…" Shego said numbly as the Vipers let her drop to the ground.

"And we did," Baroness commented. "He's not hurting now."

Shego just limply crawled toward her brother's body. "Heath…" She whimpered before lying down at his feet and began to cry.

---

The next morning at the hotel, Mr. Stoppable and Mr. Possible loaded their rental van with the families' luggage. "Are Kim and Ron coming home with us?" Jim and Tim asked as the rest of the family came down from the room.

"No, Kimmie-cub and Ronald will be coming along on their own after a while," Mr. Possible said as he carefully placed another suitcase in the back. "DJ and his fiancée will be riding back to Middleton with us, though."

"I can't wait to get reacquainted with DJ and get to know this Shana; she seems like such a nice girl…" Mrs. Stoppable said as she, Mrs. Possible, Bonnie, Monique, Kim, and Ron walked out, Hana straddling Ron's neck, her small arms hugging his forehead.

The group looked up as the rumble of a motorcycle entered the parking lot. On the Harley rode two passengers: one in full black-and-grey bike gear and a matching helmet with a dark tented visor. The other caused Jim and Tim's jaws to drop. "Hey guys," Shana O'Hara said as she dismounted behind the black-clad man and approached them with a sway of her hips. Gone was the military-issue, armored leotard and cargo pants, and in their place were a pair of old, worn sneakers, cut off daisy-duke shorts, and a rather small, button-up shirt tied up around her ribs.

Snake Eyes pulled his and Shana's dufflebags from the bike's saddlebags.

The redhead glanced from her bulging duffle bag to the two thirteen-year-old boys and smiled innocently. "Jim and Tim, right?" Shana asked as she approached the two stunned teenagers. Once she was before them, she bent down to their level with her hands on her knees. "Would you strong boys care to help me with my bag?" She asked with a smile, 'unintentionally' giving them a view down her top.

Jim and Tim looked at each other, back at the gorgeous redhead, to the bag on the ground, and then back to the redhead. Not a second later, they were racing toward the bag. Jim got there first but was tackled to the ground by his brother as they began struggling to get to the bag while stopping the other.

"Nice," Kim smiled as she stood next to the Joe.

Snake Eyes watched the scuffle as he pulled off his helmet to reveal a light scarf, sunglasses and a cap. He shook his head at the boys before reaching down and grabbing each by the back of the shirt, lifting them off the ground. He silently walked past the family and sat them into the rental van. He pointed at each of them, which silenced them instantly, then turned and went back for the two dufflebags.

Snake Eyes came to the back of the van and handed his father and Mr. Possible the dufflebags before going back to the bike. He removed the keys from the ignition and walked back to stand before Ron, Kim, and Scarlett. He held out the keys to Ron, and just as Ron was about to grab them, DJ pulled them away. 'Be careful with this,' he signed with a stern expression.

"I'll be careful," Ron said as DJ lowered the keys, only to jerk them away again.

'Motorcycles are among the most dangerous of vehicles,' he signed again.

"I know, Eyes; I'll be careful," Ron sighed, reaching for the keys again.

'This is Scarlett's bike,' he signed, jerking them away again. 'One scratch and she'll be angry…' he said, pulling the keys away yet again. 'She'll kill me for letting you drive it back to Colorado… but I'll get you before she gets me.'

Scarlett grabbed the keys from her boyfriend and handed them to Kim. "Be safe and top off the tank before you give her back to me."

"No big," Kim smiled at the older girl. "We've had more dangerous rides."

"It can get a little rough on some roads," Scarlett said before leaning in and winking, "but not near as rough as the ride I guess you're about to take, huh?"

Kim flushed slightly and broke eye contact. "We ready to load up?" Mr. Possible spoke up.

"You be careful coming home, sweetheart," Mrs. Stoppable hugged her youngest son.

"Yes, ma'am," Ron said politely as he hugged his mother back.

"Oh, they really have done wonders for your manners, Ronnie," Mrs. Stoppable gently patted his cheek.

Mr. Possible walked up and took Ron's hand in a firm handshake. When they broke up, Ron found several packets in his hand. He looked up at his fiancée's father questioningly. "No grandkids till she's a Stoppable, Ronald," He said with a nod before turning and walking away, leaving Ron in stunned surprise.

After a few more goodbyes, Kim and Ron waved goodbye to their family as they pulled out and then silently went back to the only rented room still in their name. "So what now, KP? Wanna go check out some sights? Get a bite to eat? Or…" he drifted off when he heard the door shut and lock. "KP?" he asked, turning to see Kim leaning against the door, looking at him with a sly smile, half-closed eyes, and a look that put him in mind of a lioness eyeing a wounded zebra.

Ron barely had time to brace himself as she threw herself at him, hitting him with her whole body while wrapping her arms and legs around his neck and waist and pressing her lips to his in the hardest, most passionate kiss they had shared yet. As they spun around the room, grasping and kissing, the lamp was knocked from its place on the dresser and became the room's first casualty…

---

"So, Shana," Mrs. Stoppable asked as she glanced back at the woman seated beside her eldest son. "What did you do before you became a Joe?"

Shana smiled politely and laced her fingers with DJ's before answering. "Well, I graduated from the University of Georgia around twelve, and completed my Bar Exam around fifteen… but you have no idea how hard it is to get work when you're that young. I always wanted to make a difference, ya know? So, I first started thinking of practicing Law, and still wouldn't mind doing it after I retire from the Unit. But when I turned eighteen, I saw an Army Ranger poster, and it offered a challenge. I served for a couple years before I got noticed by General Hawk; the rest is history."

"So, how did you get with my boy here?" Mrs. Stoppable asked, frowning slightly at the guilty look that flashed in Shana's eyes for a split second.

"Let's just say… he saved my life," Shana said, squeezing DJ's hand tightly for a moment.

---

_**THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP**_

Hotel patrons and the employees all seemed to look around awkwardly at the loud thumping and screaming coming from the single room on the second floor.

_**THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-CRASH!**_

"You think they're dead?" one employee asked another, listening to the ceiling after several moments of silence.

"To the chair!!" a feminine voice called out loud enough to go through the old, thin walls of the hotel, "TO THE CHAIR!!"

---

When they entered the room, it was clean, crisp, and nice. Now, several hours later, it lay in ruins, the bed broken in several places with the mattress ripped and torn, half its stuffing strewn across the floor, sheets shredded, a chair broken in multiple places, broken glass, ripped carpet, sparks coming from the broken lamp and TV. The counter and sink in the bathroom were broken down with water leaking onto the floor and into the multiple cracks in the tile, adding to the flow coming from the broken toilet. All this covered in a torn shower curtain draped across the floor, hiding some of the destruction in the bathroom.

In the center of the room, near a trashcan filled with used condoms, lying on no more than a bedsheet and pillow were a softly snoring and au naturel Kim, curled up with a stupidly smiling Ron. The blond-headed young man leaned in to kiss the redhead's sweat-dampened forehead before feeling for his pants. "Ah, found it …" he breathed as she snuggled into his chest, gently nibbling. He carefully eased his cell out of the front pocket and lifted it up, dialing a number.

Meanwhile, in a small office on the top floor of the Slaughter House, Sgt. Slaughter read over files of upcoming recruits when his phone rang. "Slaughter, and it better be important!"

"Wildcard reporting, sir," the voice on the other line spoke in a soft, breathless tone. The old soldier could hear snoring in the background. "Mission … Accomplished…"

A smile rose from under Slaughter's mustache followed by a quick laugh. "Yo Joe."

**END OF PART 1**

ATTEN'HUT! That's it for the opening arc of "A Real American Hero"! Next chapter will be after a short time jump. Training days are done, Soldier, the real war is about to begin … YO JOE!!


	9. The Rise of Cobra

**Chapter 9: The Rise of Cobra **

"_Above all, we must realize that no arsenal or no weapon in the arsenals of the world is as formidable as the will and moral courage of free men and women." _

**-**Ronald Reagan

_Middleton Space Center … 4 years later_

"Ready for the test, Dr. Possible, Dr. Porter," the two lab assistants said through radios as they left the launch pad.

"These Robo-drills will advance the oil drilling and deep ore-mining companies by decades," Dr. Porter said from the control tower. "Not to mention cave-in and avalanche search-and-rescue teams."

The Robo-drill was a design Dr. James Possible and Dr. Vivian Porter had worked almost exclusively on for the last two years. Almost three years ago, Dr. Possible was granted access to military technology to which very few were privy. It was given under terms that he would design new civilian search-and-rescue technology or current-gen upgrades. When he asked how he came to be given priority over others, he wasn't given a good answer, but he could guess it came with having a future son-in-law in a very high security position.

"Five… four… three… two…" James counted down as his finger hovered over the large, red button on the console. "One, LAUNCH!" James exclaimed excitedly as he pressed the button.

Dr. Porter, Dr. Possible, and the two assistants watched as the drill flew into the air before arcing toward the target. The excitement changed to confusion and fear when the flying drill was struck by smaller missile, causing it to explode violently in the air.

"What is that?" Dr. Porter asked as a gigantic, dark blue hovercarrier with a large, red symbol resembling a snake on the underside seemed to appear out of thin air.

**Crashing through the sky  
Comes a fearful cry  
**

Several dark-blue-and-silver armored soldiers parachuted down to the launch field. Among them was a green and-black clad woman whom Dr. Possible recognized instantly. As soon as Shego touched ground, she made a loud cry that was echoed by the soldiers behind her. "COBRA!!!"

**Armies of the night  
Evil taking flight  
**

The Baroness stepped up beside her, brandishing her twin side arms, "Take no prisoners," she said, and Shego and the Vipers nodded their understanding. Baroness lifted her arm before pointing them at the Space Center. "COBRA!!"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" James yelled, taking Vivian's wrist and pulling her away from the approaching army.

**No where to run  
No where to hide  
Panic spreading far and wide**

James and Vivian cried out when a grenade exploded close to them, throwing them through the air far enough to knock the air out them. "You ok?" James asked the younger scientist, and she just stared back at him with horrified, teary eyes.

"You should have called in today…" A Cobra Viper growled as he and three others leveled their rifles on the two.

James covered Vivian with his own body in a vain attempt to protect her, while closing his eyes awaiting their death. He prayed for a miracle, that he'd get to see his family, and hold his wife at least one last time…

**Who can turn the tide?**

James flinched at the sound of gunfire, but instead of feeling the impact of the bullets, he heard his future son-in-law's voice cry out, "YOOOO, JOE!!" followed by the sound of bodies hitting the ground behind them.

He looked up to see Wildcard in body armor similar to his old mission gear, holding an assault rifle and a katana strapped to his back standing over him as several other soldiers in various battle suits and armor parachuted down.

**GI Joe- A Real American Hero  
GI Joe will dare**

"Alpha Team! Ninja Force, push the Vipers back!" Duke barked as he touched the ground, "Beta Team! Get the civilians out of the crossfire! Gamma Team! Flank to the left and right! TAKE THEM DOWN!!" He lifted his rifle. "YO JOE!!"

**GI Joe- A Real American Hero  
GI Joe is there**

James watched in amazement as Wildcard flipped through the air, before being joined by Snake Eyes, and ran toward the Vipers. The boy, who, at one time, was only a distraction in his daughter's missions, seemed to take down a whole unit alongside his brother within seconds.

**Fighting for freedom  
wherever there's trouble**

Ron glanced and saw a group of Vipers running toward their back but turned away to fire his rifle on a closer group. As he expected, the approaching Vipers fell as short arrows hit them directly in the throat.

"And what if I missed?" Scarlett asked as she stood back to back with the two brothers.

"As if…" Wildcard smirked, and Snake Eyes nodded in agreement.

**Over land and sea and air  
GI Joe is there**

"Let's go, Doctors," Breaker said as he helped Dr Possible and Dr Porter to their feet and ushered them away from the battle.

**Can the world oppose  
The deadliest of foes?  
**

"Don't let the Joes gain ground! COBRA!!" Baroness cried out as she rushed forward.

**Joes will risk it all  
to end the evil call of  
**

"COBRA!!" Shego cried out as she fired a large blast that almost hit Flint. The beret-wearing Joe rolled to the side and hit Shego with a leg sweep before placing a foot on her chest.

"You know, you're kinda cute when your hair's all frazzled, Shego?" Flint stated with a smirk.

"What? Why you… FIRE IN THE HOLE!!" Flint ducked the fireball as she shot back to her feet.

**They never give up  
They never say die**

The Baroness settled the sights of her gun on Duke, but before she could fire, the air was pushed from her lungs by a kick to the chest. She looked up at Scarlett and growled, "You…"

"Problem, Baroness?" Scarlett asked with a smirk.

Baroness dove at the redhead, but Scarlett easy side-stepped the Cobra leader and kicked her hard in the backside. Baroness gasped as she hit face-first in the ground and soil filled her mouth. She spat the dirt out and growled lowly, "I hate that redhead…"

**Walking tall with banners high  
they sound the battle cry-  
**

"YO JOE!!" The Joes cried out as the Cobra forces were forced back from the overwhelming GI Joe teams, some Vipers being picked up by flight pods from the carrier.

A German Shepard howled, barked and jumped up on its hind legs at box on the side of a rocket's fuel tank. "Good boy, Order!" Law said as he scratched the dog's ears. "Duke, we got fireworks!" Law yelled to the Field Commander.

**GI Joe- A Real American Hero  
GI Joe will dare**

**GI Joe- A Real American Hero  
GI Joe is there**

"Can you dispose of it?" Duke asked as he looked down at the timer; down to thirty seconds it read.

"Sure," Law nodded, but Wildcard put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, I have a better idea," Wildcard smiled and took the bomb from Law.

**Fighting for freedom  
wherever there's trouble  
**

Wildcard drew his sword, watching it glow before taking the form of a claw and chain. He started swinging it and waited a moment for a Cobra flight pod to fly over, then grunted as he tossed the claw end of the chain and it hooked into the glass dome of the one-man craft. The chain glowed again and jerked Wildcard toward the flight pod, changing back into the sword, now wedged into the dome.

The Joe spun around the flight pod and used his sword to slash the Cobra pilot's restraints before jerking him from the pod. He gracefully took the pilot's place and flew toward the carrier, dodging the carrier's anti-air cannons.

Wildcard tossed the bomb out on top of the flying fortress and watched as it exploded, ripping open a large chunk of the ship, almost making it crash.

Baroness and Shego watched in shock as the carrier fell against the mountains surrounding the Space Center, breaking apart as it hit the mass of stone and snow. "Cobra!! Retreat!!!" Baroness cried out as two of the remaining flight pods swooped down for her and Shego.

**Over land and sea and air**

Ron landed the Pod among the cheering Joes, firing on the retreating Cobra Troops. "YO JOE!!" He called out, holding up his Lotus Blade.

**GI Joe is there!**

**GI Joe**

**--- **

"Area's secure, Duke." Scarlett reported as she approached the Field Commander. "We even have a prisoner," She said as Alpine and Straight Arrow escorted a restrained Metal Head past them.

"I AIN'T SAYIN' NOTHING WITHOUT PROPER REPRESENTATION!!" Metal Head cried out.

"You have the right to remain silent," Straight Arrow said shoving the criminal. "I wish to God you would exercise it."

"Good work, Joes," Duke nodded, glancing around the damaged Space Center. "Where's the Director of the Center?"

"Right here," Wildcard said as he escorted Dr. Possible to Duke, Scarlett, and Breaker.

"Hello again, Dr. Possible," Duke greeted, "Good to see you, but I wish it was on better circumstances… and on behalf of the Joes, I apologize for the damage done here today."

"Apologize?" Dr. Possible smiled, "If it weren't for you all, there probably wouldn't even BE a Space Center anymore." He said with a firm pat on Wildcard's shoulder.

"Do you have any idea what Cobra could have been after today?" Duke asked, "Did they get away with anything?"

"Dr. Porter is already taking stock to see if anything's missing…" James replied, just as Dr. Porter came running up.

"Ja... Dr. Possible, the earth-to-space missiles are missing!" she said frantically.

"Tell me they're not as bad as they sound…" Wildcard sighed, looking at the rocket scientist.

"They were a government-issued project, missiles to be fired from any type of platform that can break orbit," James bit his lip. "They were meant as a deterrent to missile satellites or the like…"

"That's not good…" Duke bit his lip. "Scarlett, Wildcard, I want you to escort Dr. Possible home and keep close for a while, just in case Cobra tries to come after him." The two Joes nodded. "I'll contact General Hawk and inform him of this, then head up the interrogation of Metal Head. He's an overeager grunt, so there may not be much we can get from him, but it doesn't hurt to try."

"Guess you're going to get to see your girl this month after all, 'Card." Scarlett playfully punched the blond-headed Joe's arm.

"Booyah, I was beginning to wonder… stupid emergencies canceling leaves…" Wildcard grumbled.

"You ready to head home, Dad P?" Wildcard asked the patriarch of the Possible family.

"After the day I've had?" James laughed, throwing an arm around the young man.

"Hey, Scarlett," Duke piped up before they left; the Redhead turned back curiously. "Be careful."

"With Wildcard and Kim around, I think we'll be ok," Scarlett replied with a soft smile.

"I wasn't talking about Cobra," Duke smiled, "I meant the Possible twins."

He watched them leave before opening satellite call to the Pitt.

"This is General Hawk."

"Duke reporting, Sir," Duke replied, "We have a potential situation. Cobra was pushed back, but they made off with some ground-to-space missiles."

"That could cause some issues," Hawk agreed, "I'll get the airborne teams prepped for Zero-G travel, and get an orbital rotation started. Anything else?"

"Yes, sir. We captured Metal Head, sir," Duke replied.

"Again? Cobra just broke him out of Gitmo last week!" Hawk sighed, "Then again, I don't get why they keep breaking him out anyway… keep me posted, Soldier. Hawk, out."

---

_Possible Home, Middleton, Colorado_

Anne Possible paced the living room TV and stiffened when the door opened. "James?" She turned toward the door to see her husband standing there, safe and sound. "YOU'RE OK!" She cried out as she threw herself into his arms.

"The attack was all over the news! I was so frightened! Then, I was trying to keep Kim from finding out, so she wouldn't rush into a warzone… and …"

"I'm ok, Annie," James kissed her nose, "Thanks to Ron and his team."

"I didn't do much," Ron scratched the back of his neck as he stood back with Scarlett.

"Just saved my life," James said as Anne pulled away to rush the young man, kissing him firmly on the cheek.

"Aw…it was no big, Mom P," He said as he and Anne smiled at each other.

"Have I told you I am proud of you, Ron?" Anne asked, stepping away from Ron to look him over in his GI Joe battle gear.

"Only a few hundred times a month, Mom P," Ron laughed.

"Are you on leave?" Anne asked curiously.

"Nope, we're here on biz, just in case Cobra's still interested in Dad P," Ron stated but patted Anne's shoulder when she took a worried expression. "It doesn't look like it, just a precaution."

"Is Kim upstairs?" Scarlett asked, leaning against the wall. "Then go on up, Ron; I've got this down here."

Ron smiled and nodded before bouncing up the stairs.

He peeked up into the familiar loft and found Kim hunched over her desk, studying a rather large book. "You passed college in record time, just like you're going to pass that Bar Exam, KP." He said as he walked into the bedroom.

Kim stiffened and looked back at Ron with a nervous expression that he almost missed. "Miss me?" Ron asked before she threw herself at him.

"Something wrong, KP?" Ron noticed she was trembling slightly, which, while she'd been excited to see him on his return trips home, she hadn't done since the graduation four years earlier.

"No, nothing wrong, nothing at all!" Kim said, burying her face in his chest, "Just nervous about the Exam coming up, that's it… that's all," She said rapidly.

"You sure?" Ron asked unconvinced.

"Ron, I'm about to take my Multistate Bar Examination… a THREE DAY test… at least three years earlier than should be possible…" Kim looked at her study guide and the notes she had.

"Check your name, KP," Ron said with a smile as he brushed some strands of hair from her face.

"Once I get this finished… hopefully, it won't be long till we won't be able to use that anymore. Not that I don't absolutely love it, but Kim Stoppable doesn't have quite the kick in the pants as Kim Possible." Kim said, leaning into his chest.

"You can keep your last name if you want to," Ron said with a smile. "I'm not making you take mine."

"If anyone tries to STOP me from taking your last name, Ron Stoppable," Kim smiled up at him. "I'll show them how nothing can stop a Stoppable, or a Stoppable-to-be."

"Nothing can stop a Stoppable… I like that," Ron nodded his approval. "So, how can I help you study?"

"Have you ever taken one of these?" Kim quirked an eyebrow.

"No… but Scarlett did at like twelve years old; she might be able to help," Ron smiled, causing Kim to blink.

"Shana's here?" Kim asked with a relieved look.

"Downstairs," Ron nodded.

"Go and send her up; she helps get me prepped, then we get reacquainted," She gently pushed him toward the exit. "I have to perform a thorough examination to make sure Duke and your brother haven't damaged my property. Speaking of which, is DJ with you?"

"He'll probably pop in later, and then we'll go see the folks and Han," Ron answered, "Right now… he's busy."

---

Metal Head sat in silence in the darkened, make-shift interrogation room in the Middleton Space Center, his weapons and armor stripped, leaving him in boxers and a tank top, his arms and legs cuffed and chained. The room was pitch black except for the small office light pointed directly at his face.

"Hello, Metal Head," Duke said as he walked into the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Hiya, Dukie," Metal Head said with a smile. "You got one of those She-Joes to jerk that stick out of your ass yet?"

"'Fraid not," Duke shook his head.

"Damned shame, though that Redhead with the ninja guys," Metal Head grinned, "She'd be a good candidate, wouldn't mind getting a piece of that sweet thing myself."

"Is that a fact?" Duke smiled oddly.

"Hell, yeah! She is FINE!" Metal Head nodded quickly.

"Let's chat, Metal Head," Duke leaned forward. "What's Cobra up to?"

"I ain't talking without a lawyer!" Metal Head clammed up.

"So, nothing I can say can convince you to just open up and tell us?" Duke asked with a friendly smile. "I mean, we're practically family with the amount of time we see each other…"

"I hate you like an obnoxious cousin, Dukie." Metal Head smiled back. "But if you really want me to talk, get that redhead in here and have her do a nude lap dance. I might talk then."

"You know, I saw a soda machine just outside this room, and I am thirsty," Duke started to stand. "Kicking you and your pals' backsides dries a Joe up. Want anything? Coke products," He said, opening the door.

"Is this some kind of good cop/bad cop act?" Metal Head narrowed his eyes.

"No, not exactly…" Duke smiled, hitting the lights on the way out.

As soon as Metal Head's eyes adjusted, two hands came down on his shoulders with a painful grip. He looked up to see Snake Eyes looking down at him. "Snake Eyes!" Metal Head squeaked. "That's a nice kung fu grip you got there…"

---

_The Pitt, Nevada Desert_

General Hawk pinched the bridge of his nose as he rolled his power-wheelchair into the Command Center of the Pitt.

"Any word from the mole yet?" Hawk asked as he took his place.

"That's a negative, General," Dial-Tone replied, brushing some hair from her face. "Wildcard did blow up their ride, sir. It'll take them sometime to get back to Cobra Island by Flight Pods."

"Good point, keep the frequency open. She should be touching base soon," Hawk nodded.

"General, we're picking up a communication from Duke," Dial-Tone spoke up, holding her headset close to her ear.

"Patch it through," Hawk leaned back. "This is General Hawk; have you got any information, Duke?"

"Not yet, General!" Duke screamed over the roar of a chopper engine, "but I think we're close to cracking him!"

"Where are you?" Hawk quirked an eyebrow.

"Good question; Wild Bill, where are we?" Duke replied, the last part muffled slightly. "Wild Bill said we're at fifteen hundred feet above the Colorado Grizzly Bear Reserve, sir."

"What are you doing there?" Hawk narrowed his eyes.

"Ask us no questions, Sir," Duke called over the engine, "For plausible deniability if Snake Eyes slips and lets him drop, sir!"

"That did it! Metal Head's willing to talk now!" Duke said, and the Joes in the Command Center could hear feminine screams of 'I'LL TALK! GET ME DOWN! PLEASE!' repeated over and over. "As soon as we get down and I get the full report, I'll contact you, sir."

"Good work, Duke; Hawk, out." Hawk smiled and shook his head.

---

_Terror Dome - Cobra Island, Gulf of Mexico_

Baroness stomped into the central meeting room with Shego dragging her feet behind her. Shego was always intimidated by Cobra Commander's command cabinet. It was a rather large room with a horseshoe shaped table and Cobra Commander's elevated throne at the opening. Baroness walked up to Destro and planted a chaste kiss on his cheek before sitting down beside him. The Twins were seated next, followed by Dr. Mindbender, Dr. Mindbender's hooded assistant, Shego thought she heard the mad scientist refer to her as Pythona, and next to her own open seat was Dr. Drakken.

It worried and tugged at her heart at how he had changed. Gone was the blue suit and rattail; in its place was a black bodysuit with blue shoulder pads and various other armor pieces, and his hair was cut into a tight buzz. "Have a seat, Shego," Cobra Commander ordered, and Shego reluctantly sat down next to her old boss.

"What do you have to report, Baroness?" Cobra Commander hissed, turning his attention to Destro's wife.

"GI Joe destroyed the stealth air carrier, sir," Baroness said reluctantly. "But we did make off with Dr. Possible's ground-to-space missile system."

"Excellent…" Cobra Commander hissed and rubbed his hands together. "With this system and missiles, we can take down the International Space Station right under GI Joe's nose. Then, we will gain leverage by threatening the United States' satellites."

"Indeed, Cobra Commander," Destro nodded.

"Is there anything else to report?" Cobra Commander glanced around the room. "Then dismissed!" He ordered, and they all stood. As usual, Shego left the room quickly, wanting little to do with any of the other officers. As soon as the door closed behind her, the group sat back down.

"She's should be contacting GI Joe momentarily, Cobra Commander," Destro noted.

From the door behind Cobra Commander's throne, the two assistants of Dr. Possible and Dr. Porter walked in. "Welcome home Zartan, Zarana…" Cobra Commander greeted.

"Good to be home, Cobra Commander," Zartan said as he and his sister unmasked.

"Did you complete your mission?" Cobra Commander asked, and Zartan answered by placing a flashdrive into his hand.

"The designs you requested, Commander," Zartan smiled.

"Excellent…" Cobra Commander hissed. "Now… Dismissed."

The group rose and left with the exception of Destro, who fell into step beside the Commander. "The plan is going perfectly, Destro…"

"I am most curious on what this plan is, Cobra Commander," Destro stated.

"Are you or are you not smarter than the Intelligence Division of GI Joe?" Cobra Commander asked.

"I am, but what does that have to do with it?" he asked in confusion.

"Everything," Cobra Commander chuckled. "If YOU can't figure out what I'm up to, how will GI Joe figure it out? And if they don't find out till it's too late…"

"You'll win…" Destro's eyes widened.

"Exactly."

**To Be Continued …**

Song Credits: "GI Joe (1987 Movie Theme)" by Barry Harman, Ford Kinder, and Spencer Michlin

A/N: yes, yes I did rip off 'So the Drama' with that last line, but it just fit so well! Also, those of you who are gamers might recognize a line from "Mass Effect" in the chapter. See if you can find it. You might also find some nods to the new movie that came out recent. Definitely worth watching if you're a GI Joe fan! Lots of questions, few answers: What's Kim hiding? What's Cobra Commander's plan? Did Metal Head wet himself? Find out next time!


End file.
